wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka podczas wojny światowej/III/04
Category:Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka podczas wojny światowej Rozdział czwarty Marschieren! Marsch! Po przyjeździe do Sanoka okazało się, że ci, co jechali razem z Balounem, który puszczał wiatry po wielkiej wyżerce, mieli rację. Będzie kolacja, a oprócz kolacji rozdawany będzie komiśniak za te wszystkie dni, w których żołnierze chleba nie otrzymywali. Okazało się także, że właśnie w Sanoku znajduje się sztab „żelaznej brygady”, do której przydzielony został batalion 91 pułku piechoty. Ponieważ linia kolejowa, prowadząca stąd pod sam Lwów, a w kierunku północnym na Wielkie Mosty, nie była uszkodzona, przeto było zagadką, dlaczego sztab wschodniego odcinka wydał dyspozycję, aby „żelazna brygada” ze swoim sztabem koncentrowała się sto pięćdziesiąt kilometrów za frontem, skoro przebiegał on w owym czasie od Brodów w stronę Bugu, a potem wzdłuż rzeki na północ ku Sokalowi. Ta wysoce interesująca kwestia strategiczna została rozstrzygnięta w sposób wyjątkowo prosty, gdy kapitan Sagner składał w Sanoku meldunek o przybyciu batalionu. Adiutantem brygady był tam kapitan Tayrle. — Bardzo się dziwię — rzekł kapitan Tayrle — że nie otrzymaliście dokładnych wiadomości. Marszruta jest przecież z góry podana. O trasie swego marszu powinniście byli, rzecz prosta, powiadomić nas zawczasu. Podług dyspozycji sztabu głównego przybyliście o dwa dni za wcześnie. Kapitan Sagner zaczerwienił się z lekka, ale nie przyszło mu na myśl, aby się legitymować tymi wszystkimi telegramami szyfrowanymi, jakie otrzymywał w ciągu całej jazdy. — Ja się panu bardzo dziwię — rzekł adiutant Tayrle. — Zdaje mi się, że wszyscy oficerowie są z sobą na „ty” — odpowiedział kapitan Sagner. — Niech i tak będzie — zgodził się kapitan Tayrle. — Powiedz mi, czyś ty w służbie czynnej, czy rezerwista? Ach tak, aktywny! A, to całkiem co innego... Tu panuje taki zamęt, że sam diabeł się nie rozezna w tym wszystkim. Przejechało tędy bardzo wielu takich idiotów-podporuczników rezerwy. Kiedyśmy się cofali spod Kraśnika i od Limanowej, to wszyscy ci niby-podporucznicy potracili głowy, jak tylko zobaczyli patrol kozacki. My w sztabie nie lubimy takich pasożytów. Taki fujara po skończeniu gimnazjum wstępuje do wojska albo jako jednoroczniak zda egzamin oficerski, a potem głupieje dalej jako cywil, a gdy trzeba ruszyć na wojnę, to taki pan robi ze strachu w majtki. Kapitan Tayrle splunął i poufale poklepał kapitana Sagnera po ramieniu: — Zabawicie tu ze dwa dni. Postaram się, żeby wam się nie przykrzyło. Mamy tu takie ładne kurewki „Engelhuren”Anielskie kurwy. (niem.). Potańcujemy sobie. Jest tu także córka jednego generała, która dawniej uprawiała miłość lesbijską. Przebieramy się wszyscy w suknie kobiece i bywa wesoło; zobaczysz, co ona potrafi. Taka sucha małpa, że trudno sobie wyobrazić, ale zna się na rzeczy, przyjacielu. Ananas pierwszej klasy, zresztą zobaczysz. Pardon! — zawołał nagle. — Będę znowu wymiotował! Powtarza się to dzisiaj już trzeci raz. Kiedy po chwili wrócił, tłumaczył się Sagnerowi, że to skutki wczorajszego wieczoru, w którym uczestniczył także oddział inżynieryjny. Tłumaczył się zaś tylko dlatego, aby kapitan Sagner widział, jak tu bywa wesoło. Z dowódcą oddziału inżynieryjnego, który miał także stopień kapitana, zapoznał się kapitan Sagner bardzo szybko. Do kancelarii wpadł chłop jak tyka chmielowa, niby w półśnie przeoczył obecność kapitana Sagnera i w tonie najfamiliarniejszym zwrócił się do kapitana Tayrle: — Co robisz, stara świnio? Wczoraj wieczorem ładnie urządziłeś naszą hrabiankę! — Usadowił się na krześle i waląc się trzciną po łydkach, wołał: — Pękam ze śmiechu, gdy sobie przypominam, żeś jej porzygał całe łono... — Masz rację — odpowiedział Tayrle — wczoraj było rzeczywiście bardzo wesoło. Dopiero potem zapoznał kapitana Sagnera z przybyłym oficerem, następnie wszyscy trzej przeszli przez kancelarię administracyjnego wydziału brygady i udali się do kawiarni, która powstała w ciągu jednej nocy z dawnej piwiarni. Gdy przechodzili przez kancelarię, kapitan Tayrle wziął z ręki oficera inżynierii trzcinę i uderzył nią w długi stół, dokoła którego ustawiło się na komendę dwunastu pisarzy wojskowych. Byli to wyznawcy dekowania się przy spokojnej i zgoła bezpiecznej pracy na tyłach armii, mieli ładne, okrągłe brzuszki i ubrani byli w odświętne uniformy. Do tych dwunastu spasionych apostołów dekowania rzekł kapitan Tayrle chcąc się widocznie popisać przed kapitanem Sagnerem i drugim kapitanem: — Nie wyobrażajcie sobie, że trzymamy was tutaj niby w karmniku. Wy świnie! Trzeba mniej żreć i chlać, a więcej biegać! — Teraz pokażę wam jeszcze inną tresurę — rzekł kapitan Tayrle do towarzyszy. Znowu uderzył trzciną w stół i zapytał pisarzy stojących przy stole: — Kiedy popękacie, prosięta? — Według rozkazu pana kapitana. Śmiejąc się z własnego błazeństwa i idiotyzmu kapitan Tayrle wyszedł z kancelarii. Gdy znaleźli się w kawiarni, kapitan Tayrle kazał podać butelkę jarzębiaku i przysłać kilka wolnych panienek. Okazało się, że cała ta kawiarnia to po prostu najzwyczajniejszy zamtuz. Ponieważ żadna z panienek nie była wolna, kapitan Tayrle rozzłościł się okrutnie, w sieni zwymyślał od ostatnich zarządzającą madam i głośno rozpytywał się, kto jest u panny Elly. Kiedy mu powiedziano, że siedzi u niej jakiś podporucznik, Tayrle krzyczał jeszcze głośniej. U panny Elly siedział tymczasem podporucznik Dub, który gdy już batalion rozlokowany był w gimnazjum, zwołał swój oddział i w długim przemówieniu wywodził, że Rosjanie przy odwrocie wszędzie zakładali domy rozpusty z personelem pozarażanym chorobami płciowymi, aby tym podstępem narazić armię austriacką na wielkie straty. Niniejszym ostrzega przeto żołnierzy przed udawaniem się do takich domów. Sam osobiście przekona się, czy żołnierze usłuchali jego rozkazu, który jest surowy dlatego, że wojsko znajduje się już w strefie przyfrontowej. Każdy żołnierz przyłapany w domu rozpusty będzie pociągnięty przed sąd polowy. Podporucznik Dub poszedł przekonać się osobiście, czy żołnierze nie wykraczają przeciwko jego rozkazowi, i dlatego za punkt oparcia dla swojej kontroli wybrał sobie kanapkę panny Elly w pokoiku na pierwszym piętrze tak zwanej „Kawiarni Miejskiej”. Na kanapce owej bawił się bardzo mile. Tymczasem kapitan Sagner powrócił już do swego batalionu. Towarzystwo kapitana Tayrle rozlazło się, bo Tayrla wezwali do brygady, gdzie dowodzący generał już od godziny szukał swego adiutanta. Przyszły nowe rozkazy z dywizji i trzeba było wyznaczyć ostatecznie marszrutę dla przybyłego 91 pułku, ponieważ trasą, która była dla niego pierwotnie wyznaczona, ma obecnie według nowych dyspozycji jechać marszbatalion 102 pułku. Wszystko było beznadziejnie poplątane, Rosjanie wycofywali się z północno-wschodniego zakątka Galicji bardzo szybko, tak że niektóre oddziały armii austriackiej pomieszały się tam ze sobą, a w tę mieszaninę wbijały się klinem oddziały armii niemieckiej tworząc chaos potęgowany jeszcze przybywaniem na front nowych marszbatalionów i różnych formacji wojskowych. Tak samo było na odcinkach frontowych, znajdujących się jeszcze dalej na tyłach, jak i tutaj w Sanoku, do którego przybyły nagle rezerwy niemieckiej dywizji hanowerskiej pod dowództwem pułkownika o tak ponurym spojrzeniu, że dowódca brygady stracił ostatecznie głowę. Pułkownik rezerw niemieckich pokazał mianowicie dyspozycje swego sztabu, według których miał rozlokować swoich żołnierzy w gmachu gimnazjum, zajętym właśnie przez pułk 91. Dla ulokowania swego sztabu zażądał opróżnienia domu Banku Krakowskiego, w którym właśnie przebywał sztab brygady. Dowódca brygady połączył się bezpośrednio z dywizją i przedstawił jej sytuację jak najściślej, następnie rozmawiał ponury hanowerczyk, w wyniku czego do brygady przyszedł następujący rozkaz: „Brygada wychodzi z miasta o szóstej wieczorem na Turową-Wolską-Liskowiec-Starą Sól-Sambor, gdzie otrzyma dalsze rozkazy. Razem z nią idzie marszbatalion 91 pułku jako ochrona, według podziału opracowanego w brygadzie. Przednia straż wychodzi na Turową o godzinie pół do szóstej, między strażą boczną na południowym skrzydle i północnym odległość trzech i pół kilometra. Straż tylna wyrusza o godzinie kwadrans po szóstej.” W gimnazjum wszczął się z tego powodu wielki ruch; do rozpoczęcia konferencji oficerów batalionu brakło tylko podporucznika Duba i Szwejkowi polecono odszukać go. — Mam nadzieję, że znajdziecie go bez wielkiego trudu, bo stale coś ze sobą macie — rzekł porucznik Lukasz. — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że proszę o pisemny rozkaz dowództwa kompanii. Właśnie dlatego, że zawsze coś ze sobą mamy. Podczas gdy porucznik Lukasz na kartce notatnika wypisywał wezwanie, aby podporucznik Dub przybył natychmiast na konferencję, Szwejk meldował dalej: — Tak jest, panie oberlejtnant, i tym razem, jak zawsze, może pan być o wszystko spokojny. Już ja go znajdę. Ponieważ żołnierzom nie wolno chodzić do burdelów, więc pan podporucznik Dub na pewno siedzi w jednym z nich, aby się przekonać, czy za przekroczenie tego zakazu nie udałoby się pociągnąć którego z żołnierzy przed sąd polowy, którym zawsze wszystkich straszy. On sam uprzedził żołnierzy swego oddziału, że zbada wszystkie burdele i że biada przyłapanym, bo go potem poznają ze złej strony. Zresztą ja wiem, gdzie on jest. Siedzi w tej kawiarni naprzeciwko, bo wszyscy żołnierze patrzyli za nim, aby wiedzieć, który z tych domów zbada najpierw. „Połączone Domy Rozrywek” i „Kawiarnia Miejska”, czyli przedsiębiorstwo, o którym Szwejk wspominał, były podzielone na dwie części. Kto nie chciał przechodzić przez kawiarnię, wchodził od tyłu, gdzie wygrzewała się na słońcu jakaś stara kobieta. Po niemiecku, po polsku i po węgiersku przemawiała ona do przybywających mniej więcej tymi słowami: — Niech pan pozwoli, panie żołnierzu, mamy tu bardzo ładne panienki. Gdy pan żołnierz przyjmował zaproszenie, prowadziła go korytarzem do jakiegoś przedpokoju czy poczekalni i wołała jedną z panienek, która przybiegała natychmiast w koszuli. Naprzód żądała pieniędzy, które z kolei inkasowała madam, podczas gdy pan żołnierz odpinał bagnet. Oficerowie wchodzili przez kawiarnię. Droga panów oficerów była nieco trudniejsza, bo prowadziła obok gabinetów w tyle kawiarni, gdzie był bogaty wybór panienek lepszej kategorii, przeznaczonej dla szarż oficerskich; były tam też koronkowe koszulki, pijano tam wino i likiery. Madam surowo przestrzegała obyczajów i na nic tu nie zezwalała; wszystko odbywało się na górze w pokoikach. W jednym z takich rajów na kanapie pełnej pluskiew leżał w kalesonach podporucznik Dub, a panna Elly opowiadała mu zmyśloną, jak to już zawsze bywa, tragedię swego życia. Jej ojciec, wywodziła, był fabrykantem, ona zaś sama nauczycielką w liceum w Budapeszcie, a puściła się z nieszczęśliwej miłości. Za podporucznikiem Dubem na stoliku pod ręką stała butelka jarzębiaku i kieliszki. Ponieważ butelka była opróżniona dopiero do połowy, a podporucznik Dub i panna Elly mówili już od rzeczy, widać było, że podporucznik nie ma tęgiej głowy. Ze słów jego łatwo też można było wywnioskować, że mu się w głowie wszystko pomieszało i że pannę Elly uważa za swego służącego Kunerta. Nazywał ją też Kunertem i zwyczajem swoim groził jej stale: — Kunert, Kunert, bestio jedna, poznasz ty mnie kiedyś ze złej strony... Szwejka chciano poddać tej samej procedurze, jakiej poddawano wszystkich innych żołnierzyków, którzy przybywali tu wchodząc tylnym wejściem, ale on wyrwał się statecznie jakiejś dziewoi w koszuli. Na jej krzyk przybiegła ta polska madam i w żywe oczy łgała, że nie bawi tutaj żaden pan lejtnant. — Niech szanowna pani nie wyjeżdża na mnie z pyskiem — rzekł uprzejmie Szwejk uśmiechając się słodko — bo trzasnę w zęby. U nas przy ulicy Płatnerskiej pewnego razu sprali taką madam tak dokumentnie, że straciła przytomność. Syn tam szukał ojca swego, niejakiego Vondraczka, handel pneumatykami. Tamta madam nazywała się Krzovanowa, ale gdy ją ocucili i pytali jej się o imię, to odpowiedziała, że nazywa się jakoś na „Ch”. A jaka godność szanownej pani? Czcigodna matrona zaczęła straszliwie wrzeszczeć, gdy po tych słowach Szwejk ją odepchnął i z wielką powagą szedł po drewnianych schodach na pierwsze piętro. Na dole zjawił się sam właściciel tego domu, jakiś podupadły polski szlachcic. Poleciał za Szwejkiem po schodach i zaczął go szarpać za bluzę wykładając mu po niemiecku, że na piętro wchodzić mu nie wolno, bo to dla panów oficerów, a dla żołnierzy na dole. Szwejk powiedział mu, że przybywa tutaj w interesie całej armii i że szuka pewnego pana lejtnanta, bez którego armia nie może wyruszyć w pole. Gdy zaś właściciel poczynał sobie coraz napastliwiej, Szwejk zepchnął go po schodach na dół, a sam zabrał się do przeglądania pokojów. Przekonał się, że wszystkie pokoje są puste i dopiero na samym końcu korytarza, gdy zapukał, ujął za klamkę i uchylił nieco drzwi, odezwał się wrzaskliwy głos panny Elly: „Besetzt!”Zajęte. (niem.), a w ślad za nią przemówił podporucznik Dub, któremu zdawało się widać, że jest jeszcze w swoim pokoju w obozie: „Herein!”Wejść! (niem.) Szwejk wszedł do pokoju, zbliżył się do kanapy i oddając kartkę z wezwaniem podporucznikowi Dubowi, rozglądał się po pokoju, gdzie porozrzucane były części garderoby pana podporucznika, i meldował: — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, że ma się pan ubrać i stawić natychmiast podług tego rozkazu, który panu wręczam, w naszych koszarach, w gimnazjum, bo odbywamy tam wielką naradą wojenną. Podporucznik Dub wytrzeszczył na niego oczy o malutkich źrenicach, ale był prawie przekonany, że nie jest znowu tak dalece wstawiony, żeby nie mógł poznać Szwejka. Przyszło mu jednak na myśl, że posyłają mu Szwejka do raportu, rzekł do niego: — Zaraz zabiorę się do ciebie. Zobaczysz.... co... z tego... będzie... Nalej mi jeszcze jeden, Kunert — zwrócił się do panny Elly. Napił się i drąc pisemny rozkaz, śmiał się: — To ma być... pisemne usprawiedliwienie? U... nas... żadne... usprawiedliwienie... nic... nie znaczy... Teraz... jest... wojna... a nie... szkoła... No, bratku... złapaliśmy... cię... w burdelu... co? Chodź... no tu... Szwejku... bliżej... dostaniesz... po pysku. W którym... roku... Filip... Macedoński... pobił... Rzymian... tego... nie... wiesz... ty... ogierze! — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant — nastawał Szwejk nieubłaganie dalej — że to jest najwyższy rozkaz z brygady, że panowie oficerowie mają się ubrać i pójść na konferencję batalionową, bo ruszamy w pole, a teraz ma być zadecydowane, która kompania będzie strażą przednią, boczną lub tylną. Teraz będzie o tym mowa, a ja sądzę, że i pan lejtnant powinien zabrać głos w tej sprawie. To dyplomatyczne przemówienie trochę oprzytomniło podporucznika Duba. Zaczynał się orientować, że jednak nie jest w koszarach, ale dla pewności zapytał: — Gdzie to ja jestem? — Raczy pan się znajdować w burdelu, panie lejtnant. Ludzie bowiem różnymi chadzają drogami. Podporucznik Dub odsapnął ciężko, wstał z kanapy i zaczął zbierać części swego uniformu, przy czym Szwejk mu pomagał. Gdy podporucznik był już ubrany, wyszli obaj razem z pokoju, ale po chwili Szwejk wrócił i nie zwracając uwagi na pannę Elly, która na swój sposób tłumaczyła sobie ten jego powrót i z nieszczęśliwej miłości natychmiast ułożyła się w łóżku, wypił resztę jarzębiaku i pośpieszył za podporucznikiem. Na ulicy znowu wódka uderzyła podporucznikowi Dubowi do głowy, ponieważ był wielki upał. Opowiadał Szwejkowi największe głupstwa bez jakiegokolwiek związku. Mówił, że w domu ma markę pocztową z Helgolandu i że natychmiast po maturze poszli z kolegami grać w bilard i nie ukłonili się wychowawcy swej klasy. Przy każdym zdaniu dodawał: — Sądzę, że mnie należycie rozumiecie. — Tak jest, rozumiem pana należycie — odpowiadał Szwejk. — Mówił pan lejtnant mniej więcej tak samo jak blacharz Pokorny w Budziejowicach. Gdy go ludzie zapytywali, czy się tego roku kąpał w Malszy, odpowiadał: „Nie kąpałem się, ale za to urodzi się tego roku dużo węgierek.” Albo go pytali: „Czy jadł pan tego roku grzyby?” A on odpowiadał: „Nie jadłem tego roku grzybów, ale ten nowy sułtan marokański ma być podobno bardzo porządnym człowiekiem.” Podporucznik Dub przystanął i zawołał: — Sułtan marokański? Ten facet już nic nie znaczy. — Otarł pot z czoła i spoglądając na Szwejka zamglonymi oczyma, mruczał: — Nawet zimą nie pociłem się tak jak teraz. Zgadzasz pan się ze mną? Zrozumiałeś pan? — Rozumiem, panie lejtnant. Do naszej gospody „Pod Kielichem” chodził pewien starszy pan, niejaki radca emerytowany z Komisji Krajowej, i twierdził słowo w słowo to samo. Mawiał zawsze, że mu dziwno, iż taka jest różnica między temperaturą letnią a zimową. I bardzo się dziwił, że ludzie tej przyczyny jeszcze nie poznali. W bramie gimnazjum Szwejk opuścił podporucznika Duba, który zataczając się wszedł po schodach na piętro do auli, gdzie odbywała się narada wojenna, i natychmiast zameldował się kapitanowi Sagnerowi jako zupełnie pijany. Podczas obrad siedział ze spuszczoną głową, a w czasie dyskusji wstawał od czasu do czasu i wołał: — Wasze poglądy są słuszne, moi panowie, ale ja jestem kompletnie pijany. Gdy wszystkie dyspozycje były już opracowane, a kompanii porucznika Lukasza wyznaczone zostało zadanie straży przedniej, zerwał się Dub na równe nogi i rzekł: — Pamiętam, panowie, naszego profesora-wychowawcę w ósmej klasie! Sława mu! Sława mu! Sława mu! Porucznikowi Lukaszowi przyszło na myśl, że będzie najlepiej, gdy podporucznika Duba ułoży jego służący Kunert w gabinecie fizycznym, gdzie stała straż pilnująca, aby ktoś nie ukradł reszty nie rozkradzionych jeszcze minerałów, znajdujących się w gabinecie. Na pilnowanie tego gabinetu stale zwracało uwagę dowództwo brygady. Troskliwość dowództwa zrodziła się w chwili, gdy jeden z batalionów honwedów, ulokowany w gimnazjum, zabrał się do rabowania gabinetu. Honwedom podobał się osobliwie zbiór minerałów, barwne kryształy i kamyki, więc ponapychali sobie nimi tornistry. Na jednym z okolicznych cmentarzyków znajduje się biały krzyż z napisem: „László Gargany”. Pod tym krzyżem śpi snem wiecznym jeden honwed, który podczas rabowania tego gabinetu wypił wszystek denaturowany spirytus z naczynia, w którym znajdowały się różne płazy. Wojna światowa wymordowywała pokolenie ludzkie nawet przy pomocy spirytusu konserwującego węże. Gdy się wszyscy porozchodzili, porucznik Lukasz wezwał służącego podporucznika Duba, Kunerta, i kazał mu ułożyć pijanego na kanapie w gabinecie. Podporucznik Dub stał się nagle grzeczny jak małe dziecko. Ujął Kunerta za rękę, zaczął się przyglądać jego dłoni i zapewniał go, że z dłoni wyczyta imię jego przyszłej małżonki. — Jak pan się nazywa? Niech pan wyjmie notatnik i ołówek z kieszeni mej bluzy. Więc nazywa się pan Kunert. No to przyjdź pan za kwadrans, a ja zostawię tu dla pana kartkę z imieniem pańskiej małżonki. Ledwie wymówił te słowa, zasnął i chrapał, ale rychło się przebudził i zaczął coś pisać w swoim notatniku. Co napisał, to wyrywał i rzucał na podłogę, a kładąc palce na ustach, mamrotał: — Teraz jeszcze nie, dopiero za kwadrans. Najlepiej będzie szukać papierka z zawiązanymi oczyma. Kunert był takim zdeklarowanym poczciwcem, że po kwadransie przyszedł istotnie, zbierał papierki i na jednym z nich odcyfrował bazgroły podporucznika Duba: „Imię pańskiej przyszłej małżonki — pani Kunertowa.” Gdy po chwili karteczkę pokazywał Szwejkowi, ten poradził mu, aby ją sobie dobrze schował, bo na wojnie takie dokumenty, pochodzące od panów oficerów, są osobliwie cenne. Dawniej tego nigdy nie było, żeby oficer korespondował ze swoim służącym i żeby się do niego odzywał per „panie”. Gdy wszystkie przygotowania do wymarszu były wykonane według ustalonych dyspozycji, generał brygady, który tak ładnie został wystrychnięty na dudka przez hanowerskiego pułkownika, kazał cały batalion ustawić w czworobok i wygłosił do niego przemowę. Ten pan w ogóle bardzo lubił wygłaszać mowy, więc ględził piąte przez dziesiąte, a gdy już nie wiedział, co by tak jeszcze powiedzieć, przypomniał sobie pocztę polową. — Żołnierze! — grzmiał jego głos na cały batalion. — Obecnie zbliżamy się ku frontowi nieprzyjacielskiemu, od którego dzieli nas kilka marszów dziennych. Dotychczas, żołnierze, nie mieliście możności przesłać swoim bliskim, których opuściliście, adresu, aby wiedzieli, jak do was pisać trzeba, iżby was uradowali domownicy wasi listami pełnymi dobrych wiadomości. Jakoś nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć dalej, i z dziesięć razy powtarzał słowa o ukochanych krewnych, drogich domownikach, opuszczonych, bliskich itd., aż wreszcie wyrwał się z tego zaczarowanego koła potężnym okrzykiem: — Od tego mamy poczty polowe na froncie! Dalszy ciąg jego mowy wyglądał tak, jakby wszyscy ci ludzie w szarych uniformach powinni byli pójść na śmierć z największą uciechą jedynie dlatego, że na froncie istnieją poczty polowe i że jeśli komuś granat oberwie obydwie nogi, to śmierć musi być dla takiego nieszczęśliwca wielką przyjemnością, gdy pomyśli, że jego poczta polowa ma numer 72 i że na tej poczcie leży może list z domu od jego dalekich krewnych, a przy liście jest paczka z kawałkiem wędzonki, słoniny i sucharów domowych. Po mowie tej, gdy orkiestra wojskowa odegrała hymn cesarski i gdy wzniesiono trzykrotny okrzyk na cześć cesarza, poszczególne grupy tego mięsa ludzkiego, przeznaczonego dla armat gdzieś tam za Bugiem, ruszyły po kolei w drogę. Kompania 11 wyszła o pół do szóstej na Turową-Wolską. Szwejk wlókł się w tyle za sztabem kompanii i z sanitariuszami, a porucznik Lukasz objeżdżał całą kolumnę i co chwila zajeżdżał ku sanitariuszom, aby się przekonać, czy dobrze został przez nich ułożony na sanitarnym wózku podporucznik Dub, wieziony ku bohaterskim czynom nieznanej przyszłości. Dla zabicia nudy porucznik Lukasz wdawał się w rozmowę ze Szwejkiem, który cierpliwie dźwigał swój plecak i karabin i opowiadał sierżantowi rachuby Vańkowi o tym, jak to się ładnie maszerowało onego czasu na manewrach koło Wielkiego Międzyrzecza. — Okolica była zupełnie taka sama jak tutaj, tylko że nie maszerowali tak „feldmässig”, bo wtedy nawet nikt nie wiedział, co to są zapasowe konserwy. Jeśliśmy czasem fasowali konserwy, tośmy je na najbliższym noclegu zeżarli, a zamiast puszki wkładaliśmy do plecaka cegłę. W jednej wsi przybyła inspekcja i powyrzucała nam cegły z plecaków, a było ich tyle, że z tych cegieł jakiś człowiek wybudował sobie później domek rodzinny. Po chwili Szwejk maszerował przy koniu porucznika Lukasza i opowiadał o pocztach polowych: — Ładna była ta mowa i każdemu jest bardzo przyjemnie, gdy mu do wojska poślą jaki ładny list z domu. Ale gdy ja służyłem przed laty w wojsku w Budziejowicach, to dostałem całego kramu tylko jeden list, który noszę zawsze przy sobie. Szwejk wyjął z brudnego i wymiętego portfelu zatłuszczony list i dotrzymując kroku koniowi porucznika Lukasza, który popędzał swego wierzchowca, czytał: „Ty łobuzie obrzydliwy, ty morderco i łotrze! Pan kapral Krzyż przyjechał do Pragi na urlop, więc z nim tańcowałam "Pod Indykami", a on mi opowiadał, że ty w Budziejowicach tańcujesz "Pod Zieloną Żabą" z jakąś głupią flądrą i że mnie już na dobre puściłeś kantem. Żebyś wiedział, że list ten piszę w wychodku na desce koło dziury i już koniec z nami. Twoja dawna Bożena. Aha, żebym nie zapomniała. Ten kapral to majster i będzie cię szykanował porządnie, bo go o to prosiłam. I jeszcze muszę ci napisać, że mnie nie znajdziesz śród żyjących, jak przyjedziesz na urlop.” — Naturalnie — wywodził Szwejk biegnąc łagodnym truchcikiem — kiedy przyjechałem na urlop, to była między żyjącymi i jeszcze między jakimi żyjącymi! Spotkałem się z nią także „Pod Indykami”, gdzie ubierali ją dwaj żołnierze z jakiegoś obcego pułku, a jeden z nich był taki żwawy, że publicznie sięgał pod jej sukienkę, jakby chciał, posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, wydostać stamtąd puszek jej niewinności, jak się wyraża powieściopisarka, pani Winczesława LużickaPostać autentyczna. Prawdziwe nazwisko: Anna Srbova. Autorka ckliwych romansów., albo też jak to w podobny sposób odezwała się na lekcji tańca pewna szesnastoletnia panienka do gimnazisty, który w tańcu u-szczypnął ją w ramię: „Panie, pan starł puszek mego panieństwa!” — i wybuchła płaczem. Oczywiście, że wszyscy się z tego śmieli, a jej matka, która ją tam pilnowała, wyciągnęła swoją głupią córkę na korytarz i sprała ją po łbie. Ja, proszę pana oberlejtnanta, jestem zdania, że wiejskie dziewczyny są jednak szczersze niż te mizdrzące się panienki miejskie, które chodzą na lekcje tańca. Kiedy przed laty staliśmy w obozie w Mniszku, to chodziłem na tańce do „Starego Knina”, namówiłem tam sobie niejaką Karolinę Veklev, ale nie bardzo się jej podobałem. Pewnego niedzielnego wieczora poszedłem z nią nad staw, usiedliśmy sobie na grobli, a gdy słońce zachodziło, zapytałem się jej, czy mnie lubi. Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że wieczór był ciepły, wszystkie ptaszki śpiewały, a ona mi odpowiedziała z okrutnym śmiechem: „Owszem, lubię cię jak zadrę w dupie. Przecież jesteś głupi.” A ja byłem naprawdę głupi, taki straszliwie głupi, bo, posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, chodziliśmy po miedzach w wysokim zbożu, gdzie nie było żywego ducha, i nawet nie przysiedliśmy, a ja pokazywałem jej ciągłe całe to błogosławieństwo boże i mówiłem jej, ja głupi, tej wiejskiej dziewczynie, że to jest żyto, a to pszenica, a tamto znowu owies. Jakby na potwierdzenie tego owsa gdzieś na czele kolumny dobrzmiewały głosy żołnierzy śpiewających pieśń, z którą pułki czeskie chodziły już pod Solferino, aby krwawić się i ginąć za Austrię: A gdy było po północy, ''Owies z worka wyskoczył. ''Żupajdija, żupajda, ''Każda panna da... Co znowu uzupełniały inne głosy: ''Oj da, oj da, oj da, ''Bo czemuż nie dać ma? ''Gdy się gratka nadarzy, ''Da ci buzi dwa razy! ''Żupajdija, żupajda, ''Każda panna da! ''Oj da, oj da, oj da, ''Bo czemuż nie dać ma? Potem Niemcy zaczęli śpiewać tę samą piosenkę po niemiecku. Jest to stara piosenka żołnierska, którą soldateska śpiewała, być może, już podczas wojen napoleońskich we wszystkich językach. Teraz grzmiała uciechą śród kurzawy szosy prowadzącej na Turową-Wolską przez równinę Galicji, gdzie po obu stronach tej drogi aż po zielone pagórki na południu rozciągały się stratowane pola, zniszczone kopytami koni i podeszwami tysięcy i setek tysięcy ciężkich butów żołnierskich. — Tak samo urządziliśmy jedno pole podczas manewrów w okolicy Pisku — odezwał się Szwejk rozglądając się dokoła. — Był tam z nami jeden pan arcyksiążę, ale to był pan bardzo sprawiedliwy, bo gdy ze względów strategicznych włóczył się ze sztabem swoim po polu obsianym zbożem, to tuż za nim jechał adiutant, który całą wyrządzoną szkodę szacował. Niejaki Picha, gospodarz wiejski, nie umiał się cieszyć z takich wysokich odwiedzin i nie przyjął od urzędu skarbowego osiemnastu koron odszkodowania za pięć morgów stratowanego zboża, chciał się prawować i dostał za to, panie oberlejtnant, osiemnaście miesięcy. A ja sądzę, panie oberlejtnant, że właściwie powinien się był cieszyć, że ktoś z domu cesarskiego przebywał na jego gruncie. Inny gospodarz, trochę sprytniejszy, byłby wszystkie swoje dziewuchy poubierał w białe suknie jako druhny, byłby im powkładał w ręce bukiety i porozstawiał je na swoich gruntach, żeby witały dostojnego pana. Czytałem kiedyś o wielkim władcy indyjskim, którego poddani tak samo pozwalali się tratować takiemu słoniowi. — Co wy wygadujecie, Szwejku? — wołał na niego z konia porucznik Lukasz. — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że mówię o słoniu, który na swoim grzbiecie dźwigał tego władcę, o którym czytałem. — Bardzo dobrze, mój Szwejku, że umiecie wszystko należycie wytłumaczyć — rzekł porucznik Lukasz i ruszył żwawiej ku czołu kolumny. Kolumna rwała się coraz bardziej. Żołnierze, nie przyzwyczajeni do maszerowania po długim wypoczynku w pociągu i obarczeni pełnym ekwipunkiem polowym, czuli zmęczenie i ból w ramionach i każdy chciał sobie ulżyć, jak umiał. Przekładali karabiny z ramienia na ramię, większość nie niosła ich już na pasie, ale taszczyła je niedbale jak wielkie widły czy grabie. Niejeden myślał, że mu będzie lepiej, gdy pójdzie miedzą lub rowem, gdzie grunt pod nogami wydawał im się bardziej miękki niż na zakurzonej szosie. Ludzie szli przeważnie z głowami pochylonymi ku ziemi i wszyscy mieli wielkie pragnienie, bo chociaż słońce już zaszło, było tak samo duszno i parno jak w południe, a żaden z żołnierzy nie miał ani kropli wody w manierce. Był to pierwszy dzień marszu, a ta niezwykła sytuacja, będąca jakby wstępem do coraz większych udręk, osłabiała wszystkich coraz bardziej i przygnębiała. Przestali też śpiewać i zaczęli w rozmowach ze sobą zgadywać, jak też może być daleko do Turowej-Wolskiej i gdzie się będzie nocowało. Niektórzy siadali na chwilę w rowie, a dla zamaskowania tego kradzionego odpoczynku zdejmowali obuwie i na pierwsze spojrzenie wywierali wrażenie ludzi, którzy źle owinęli stopy onuckami i teraz poprawiają je, aby im nie przeszkadzały w marszu. Inni znowu skracali lub podłużali pasa od karabinu, zdejmowali plecaki i przekładali w nich swoje rzeczy, jakby im chodziło o równomierny rozkład ciężaru na oba ramiona. Gdy porucznik Lukasz zbliżał się do nich, wstawali i meldowali, że coś ich tam uwierało i że trzeba było poprawić. Oczywiście najczęściej wpędzali ich z powrotem do szeregu plutonowi lub kadeci, gdy z daleka widzieli nadjeżdżającego porucznika Lukasza. Mijając ich porucznik Lukasz dość grzecznie zachęcał do dalszego maszerowania mówiąc, że do Turowej-Wolskiej już tylko trzy kilometry, a tam będzie odpoczynek. Tymczasem zbudził się i oprzytomniał porucznik Dub, podrzucany na wszystkie strony sanitarną dwukółką, na której go ulokowano. Nie oprzytomniał wprawdzie na dobre, ale zdołał się już usadowić i wychylić z wózka. Zaczął krzyczeć na sztab kompanii, który maszerował sobie swobodnie w pobliżu, ponieważ wszyscy, począwszy od Balouna aż po Chodounskiego, poukładali swoje toboły na dwukółkach. Tylko Szwejk kroczył statecznie z plecakiem na ramionach i z karabinem zawieszonym po dragońsku na piersi. Palił fajkę i śpiewał: ''Gdyśmy szli do Jaromierza, ''Niech nam wierzą lub nie wierzą, ''Dostaliśmy tam wieczerzę... Dalej niż na pięćset kroków przed podporucznikiem Dubem wznosiły się nad szosa chmury kurzu, otaczające żołnierzy gęsta mgła- Podporucznik Dub. który odzyskał tymczasem swój zapał wojenny, wychylił się z dwukółki i zaczął ryczeć w te kłęby kurzu: — Żołnierze! Nasze wzniosłe zadanie jest trudne! Oczekują nas ciężkie marsze, najróżniejsze niedostatki, braki wszystkiego i różne udręki! Ale z całkowitym zaufaniem oczekuję od was dowodów wytrwałości, pokażcie, jaką macie silną wolę! — Ach, ty wole! — zrymował Szwejk. Podporucznik Dub improwizował dalej: — Dla was, żołnierze, żadna przeszkoda nie jest tak wielką, byście nie zdołali jej pokonać! Jeszcze raz, żołnierze, powtarzam wam, że nie prowadzę was ku zwycięstwu łatwemu. Twardy to dla was będzie orzech do zgryzienia, ale wy go zgryziecie! A dzieje wieków głosić będą waszą chwałę! — Nabierz wody w gębę, bo dostaniesz w pałę... — deklamował Szwejk. A podporucznik Dub jakby usłyszał, jakby napił się letniej wody, wychylił się z dwukółki i ze spuszczoną głową zaczął wymiotować na zakurzoną szosę i dopiero gdy mu trochę ulżyło, wrzasnął z całej siły: — Żołnierze, naprzód! — Natychmiast wszakże opadł z powrotem na tobołek telegrafisty Chodounskiego i spał bez przerwy aż do Turowej-Wolskiej, gdzie go wreszcie zbudzono i ściągnięto z wozu na rozkaz porucznika Lukasza, który miał z nim uciążliwą i długą rozmowę. Podporucznik otrzeźwiał ostatecznie tak dalece, że zdołał oświadczyć: — Logicznie rzecz biorąc, zrobiłem głupstwo, ale naprawię je w obliczu nieprzyjaciela. Musiał jednak nie być jeszcze całkiem trzeźwy, bo odchodząc do swego oddziału, rzekł do porucznika Lukasza: — Jeszcze wy mnie nie znacie, ale poznacie mnie! — Niech pan się poinformuje u Szwejka o tym wszystkim, co pan wyrabiał. Przed udaniem się więc do swego oddziału podporucznik Dub poszedł do Szwejka, którego znalazł w towarzystwie Balouna i sierżanta rachuby Vańka. Baloun opowiadał właśnie o tym, że u siebie w młynie miewał zawsze butelkę piwa w studni i że piwo było takie zimne, aż zęby drętwiały. I w innych młynach wszędzie zapijano takim piwem gomółki, ale on w żarłoczności swojej, za którą teraz Pan Bóg go karze, zjadał po gomółkach jeszcze porządny kawał mięsa. A teraz oto sprawiedliwość boża ukarała go ciepłą, zaśmierdłą wodą ze studni w Turowej-Wolskiej, do której to wody żołnierze dla zabezpieczenia się przed cholerą wsypywać musieli kwas cytrynowy, rozdany im przed chwilą, gdy plutony fasowały wodę ze studzien. Baloun wyraził przekonanie, że ten kwas cytrynowy jest chyba na to tylko, żeby w ludziach wzbudzać tym większy apetyt. Nie można co prawda zaprzeczyć, że w Sanoku trochę się pożywił, co więcej, że oberlejtnant Lukasz podarował mu połowę porcji cielęciny, którą Baloun przyniósł dla niego z brygady, ale swoją drogą jest to rzecz okropna, iż jedzenia jest tak mało, bo przez całą drogę był przekonany, że gdy przybędą gdzieś na nocleg, to dostaną porządną kolację. Był o tym przekonany tym bardziej, że kucharze nabierali wody do kotłów; zaraz też poszedł do kuchni przepytać się, co i jak, ale mu odpowiedzieli, że tymczasem kazano naczerpać wody, lecz za chwilę może przyjść rozkaz, że wodę trzeba wylać. W tej właśnie chwili zbliżył się do nich podporucznik Dub, a ponieważ nie miał zwykłej pewności siebie, więc zapytał: — Rozmawiacie sobie? — Rozmawiamy sobie, panie lejtnant — odpowiedział w imieniu wszystkich Szwejk. — Bawimy się wesoło, bo zawsze najlepiej jest dobrze się bawić. Właśnie rozmawiamy o kwasie cytrynowym. Bez przyjemnej rozmowy żaden żołnierz wytrzymać nie może, jako że przy rozmowie zapomina się o trudach wojennych. Podporucznik Dub wezwał Szwejka, żeby mu towarzyszył kawałek drogi, bo ma go o coś zapytać. Kiedy oddalili się od reszty żołnierzy, rzekł do niego niepewnym głosem: — A czy nie rozmawialiście o mnie? — Bynajmniej, panie lejtnant, nic podobnego, tylko rozmawialiśmy o kwasie cytrynowym i o mięsie wędzonym. — Oberlejtnant Lukasz mówił mi, że niby coś wyrabiałem, a wy, Szwejku, macie o tym jakoby wiedzieć. Szwejk z wielką powagą i z naciskiem odpowiedział: — Nic takiego pan nie wyrabiał, panie lejtnant, był pan tylko z wizytą w pewnym domu rozpusty. Ale to musiało być przez pomyłkę. Blacharza Pimpra z Koziego Placyku też zawsze musieli szukać, gdy wybierał się do miasta po blachę, i znajdowali go w takim samym lokalu albo „U Szuhów”, albo „U Dvorzaków”, jak ja znalazłem pana lejtnanta. Na dole była kawiarnia, a na górze w naszym przypadku były dziewczyny. Pan lejtnant widać nie bardzo się orientował, gdzie się znajduje, ponieważ było bardzo gorąco, a gdy człowiek nie jest przyzwyczajony do picia, to przy takim gorącu upije się nawet zwykłym arakiem, nie tylko jarzębiakiem jak pan, panie lejtnant. Więc otrzymałem rozkaz wręczenia panu zaproszenia na konferencję, która miała się odbyć przed wyruszeniem w pole, no i znalazłem pana podporucznika u tej dziewczyny na górze. Skutkiem tego gorąca i tego jarzębiaku pan mnie wcale nie poznał i leżał pan tam na kanapie rozebrany. Wcale pan tam nic nie wyrabiał i nie mówił pan: „Wy mnie jeszcze nie znacie.” Taka rzecz może się przytrafić każdemu, gdy jest tak gorąco. Niejeden lata za takimi przygodami jak opętany, drugiemu przytrafi się taka rzecz jak ślepej kurze ziarno. Gdyby pan był znał, panie lejtnant, starego Vejvodę podmajstrzego, toby pan wiedział, co się może stać człowiekowi na tym świecie. Postanowił on mianowicie, że nie będzie używał żadnych napojów, którymi można się upić. Więc kazał sobie nalać jeszcze jednego na drogę i ruszył w świat na poszukiwanie tych napojów bez alkoholu. Najpierw zatrzymał się w gospodzie „Na Przystanku”, kazał sobie podać ćwiarteczkę wermutu i nieznacznie zaczął przepytywać gospodarza, co też pijają ci niby abstynenci. Całkiem słusznie wyrozumował, że czysta woda byłaby nawet dla abstynentów napojem okrutnym. Gospodarz wytłumaczył mu tedy, że abstynenci piją wodę sodową, limoniadę, mleko, a następnie wina bez alkoholu, napoje chłodzące i podobne rzeczy czyste. Z tego wszystkiego najbardziej przemówiły do przekonania tego Vejvody owe wina bez alkoholu. Zapytał potem, czy istnieją wódki bez alkoholu, wypił jeszcze jedną ćwiarteczkę, porozmawiał z gospodarzem o tym, że to doprawdy grzech schlać się zbyt często, na co gospodarz mu odpowiedział, że wszystko na świecie znieść potrafi, tylko nie pijanego człowieka, który uchla się Bóg wie gdzie i do niego przyjdzie wytrzeźwieć przy flaszeczce wody sodowej i jeszcze zrobi piekło. „Schlaj się u mnie — powiada szynkarz — to cię będę uważał za swego, ale jak się upijesz gdzie indziej, to cię znać nie chcę.” Stary Vejvoda dopił swoje i poszedł dalej, aż dotarł, panie lejtnant, na Plac Karola do handlu win, w którym bywał już dawniej, i pytał, czy nie mają win bez alkoholu. „Win bez alkoholu nie mamy, panie Vejvodo — odpowiedzieli mu — ale gdyby pan chciał wermutu albo sherry...” Stary Vejvoda wstydził się odejść bez spożycia czegoś, więc wypił ćwiartkę wermutu i ćwiartkę sherry, a podczas gdy siedział i pił, zapoznał się, panie lejtnant, z pewnym człowiekiem, który też był abstynentem. Pogadali ze sobą, wypili jeszcze po ćwiartce i wreszcie ten nowy znajomy wygadał się, że wie, gdzie mają wina bez alkoholu. „Jest to przy ulicy Bolzano, schodzi się tam po schodach na dół i mają tam gramofon.” Za tę dobrą wiadomość pan Vejvoda zafundował całą butelkę wermutu, a potem ruszyli obaj na ulicę Bolzano, gdzie to się schodzi po schodach na dół i gdzie mają gramofon. I rzeczywiście, tam podawano tylko wina owocowe bez alkoholu. Najpierw każdy z nich kazał sobie podać pół litra wina agrestowego, potem pół litra wina porzeczkowego bez alkoholu, aż zaczęło im się robić ciepło po tych wszystkich wermutach i sherry, które przedtem wypili, więc dalejże hałasować i domagać się urzędowego potwierdzenia, że to wino, co piją, jest rzeczywiście bez alkoholu. Bo oni są abstynenci, a jeśli nie przedstawią im takiego zaświadczenia, jakiego żądają, to wszystko porozbijają w drobne kawałki razem z gramofonem. Potem policjant musiał ich obu taszczyć po tych schodach na górę, żeby ich wywlec na ulicę Bolzano. Trzeba ich było wsadzić do plecionki i zamknąć w areszcie i obaj jako abstynenci zostali skazani za pijaństwo. — Czemu wy mi o tym opowiadacie! — krzyknął podporucznik Dub, który podczas tego opowiadania wytrzeźwiał ostatecznie. — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, że to właściwie nie ma nic do rzeczy, ale ponieważ się tak zgadało... Podporucznikowi Dubowi wydało się w tej chwili, że Szwejk obraził go znowu, a ponieważ odzyskał tymczasem pełnię swej samowiedzy, więc krzyknął na niego: — Ty mnie poznasz kiedyś! Jak stoisz? — Posłusznie melduję, że stoję źle, bo zapomniałem, posłusznie melduję, złożyć pięty do kupy. Zaraz się zrobi. Szwejk stanął jak najpoprawniej, według przepisu. Podporucznik Dub zastanawiał się, co by tak jeszcze powiedzieć, ale wreszcie zdobył się tylko na uwagę: — Ty się, uważasz, pilnuj, żebym ci tego nie musiał drugi raz powtarzać. — I starym swoim zwyczajem dodał: — Ty mnie jeszcze nie znasz... — i dla odmiany dokończył: — Ale ja cię znam. Oddalając się od Szwejka, podporucznik Dub pomyślał o pedagogicznym wpływie na niego: „Kto wie, czy nie byłbym na niego wpłynął lepiej, gdybym mu był powiedział: ja cię, drabie, już dawno znam z twej złej strony.” Potem podporucznik Dub zawołał swego służącego Kunerta i kazał mu się postarać o dzban wody. Ku czci Kunerta trzeba powiedzieć, że bardzo długo szukał po Turowej-Wolskiej i dzbana, i wody. Udało mu się wreszcie ukraść księdzu plebanowi dzban, napełnił go wodą z pewnej studni, całkiem zabitej deskami. W tym celu musiał oczywiście wyrwać kilka desek, ponieważ studnia była zabita nimi jako podejrzana, że ma wodę tyfusową. Podporucznik Dub wypił wszakże cały dzban wody bez jakiejkolwiek szkody dla zdrowia, czym potwierdził prawdziwość przysłowia: „Dobry wieprz i na wodzie się upasie.” Wszyscy mylili się, oczywiście, przypuszczając, że nocować będą w Turowej-Wolskiej. Porucznik Lukasz wezwał telefonistę Chodounskiego, sierżanta rachuby Vańka, ordynansa kompanii Szwejka oraz Balouna. Rozkazy były proste. Wszyscy pozostawią ekwipunek u sanitariuszy i drogą polną ruszą natychmiast na Mały Połaniec, a następnie wzdłuż potoku na południowy wschód pójdą w kierunku na Liskowiec. Szwejk, Vaniek i Chodounsky są kwatermistrzami. Wszyscy muszą starać się o nocleg dla kompanii, która przybędzie za nimi najwyżej za godzinę lub półtorej godziny. Zaś Baloun na kwaterze, która zostanie wyznaczona dla porucznika Lukasza, każe upiec gęś, a wszyscy trzej pilnować będą Balouna, żeby połowy nie zeżarł. Prócz tego Vaniek i Szwejk muszą kupić taką świnię dla kompanii, żeby każdy żołnierz dostał taki kawałek mięsa, jaki przewiduje odnośny przepis. W nocy będzie się przyrządzało gulasz. Noclegi dla szeregowców muszą być porządne. Unikać chałup zawszonych, żeby żołnierze mogli należycie odpocząć, bo kompania już o pół do siódmej rano rusza z Liskowca na Krościenko do Starej Soli. Batalion nie był taki ubogi jak jeszcze do niedawna. Intendentura brygady w Sanoku wypłaciła batalionowi zaliczkę na przyszłą rzeź. W kasie kompanii znajdowało się przeszło sto tysięcy koron, a sierżant rachuby Vaniek otrzymał już rozkaz powypłacania żołnierzom należności i zaległości za nie wydany komiśniak i strawę, jak tylko kompania znajdzie się na miejscu, to znaczy w okopach, w obliczu śmierci. Podczas gdy wszyscy czterej wybrali się w drogę, aby wypełnić rozkazy, do kompanii przybył miejscowy pleban i rozdawał żołnierzom według ich narodowości karteczki z „pieśnią lourdską” we wszystkich językach. Miał tych pieśni całą pakę, bo pozostawił je u niego — z myślą o rozdaniu ich przechodzącym wojskom — jakiś wysoki wojskowy dostojnik kościelny, przejeżdżający przez opustoszałą Galicję samochodem w towarzystwie jakichś kobiet. Pieśń była taka: ''Kędy rzeczułka wytryska z górskich łon, ''Anielskie wieści zwiastuje wszem wiernym dzwon: ''Ave, ave, ave, Maria! — ave, ave, ave, Maria! ''Bernardo, dziewczę, cóż to dokoła za ruch? ''Na zieleń łąki spływa niebiański duch. Ave! ''Przed skałą wstrzymaj, dziewczyno, krok, ''Gwiazd blaskiem patrzy na ciebie najświętszy wzrok. Ave! ''Cudnie ją zdobi szata liliowej bieli ''I pas ma z obłoku na swojej szacie anielej. Ave! ''Z jej rąk złożonych różaniec spływa, ''O Pani, Królowo nasza miłościwa! Ave! ''Cóż to, Bernardo, tak cudnie ci błyszczy na twarzy, ''Jakby się na niej jasny niebieski odblask rozżarzył? Ave! ''Już klęka oto, pacierz odmawia do swojej Pani, ''A Ona w odpowiedzi niebiańskiej słowo dla niej. Ave! ''O dziecię moje, wiedz, że bez grzechu jestem poczęta, ''Dla wszystkich być ochroną tutaj możną i świętą. Ave! ''Do tego świętego miejsca przybywaj, ludu mój. ''Składając hołd Niebieskiej Matce, ucisz żal swój. Ave! ''Świadcz: tutaj miejsce zjawienia mam, ''Chcę, by mi tutaj wzniesiono z marmuru chram. Ave! ''A zdrój żywej wody, co tryska tu z ziemi, ''Jest zmiłowania mojego poręką nad wszystkimi. Ave! ''Chwała tobie, dolinko pełna miłości, ''Bo tutaj nasza Matka Najświętsza gości. Ave! ''W skale cudowna się mieści grota Twa, ''A Ty nas rajem obdarzasz, Królowo miłościwa. Ave! ''Od chwili świętej, kiedy zjawiła się tu, ''Mężów i niewiast przybywa tutaj pobożny tłum. Ave! ''Ty, która tutaj, o Pani, czczona być chcesz, ''Zmiłuj się, Ciebie prosimy, nad nami też. Ave! ''Gwiazdo zbawienia, blaskami swymi nam świeć ''O ku tronowi bożemu drogami ziemi nas wiedź. Ave! ''O Panno Święta, opiekę swoją nam daj ''I miłosierdziem nam otwórz po śmierci raj. Ave! W Turowej-Wolskiej było pełno latryn, a w każdej z nich walało się mnóstwo takich karteczek z pieśnią lourdską. Kapral Nachtigal, pochodzący z okolic Kasperskich Gór, zdobył butelkę wódki, od jakiegoś wystraszonego Żyda, zebrał kilku kamratów i wszyscy popijając śpiewali lourdską pieśń po niemiecku na nutę „Prinz Eugen”, opuszczając refren „Ave”. Droga, jaką szli po zachodzie słońca owi czterej wysłańcy, którzy mieli się wystarać o nocleg dla kompanii 11, była okropna; dostali się oni wreszcie do lasku nad potokiem, który miał ich zaprowadzić do Liskowca. Baloun, który po raz pierwszy znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, iż nie wiedział, dokąd właściwie idzie, a któremu wszystko wydało się ogromnie tajemnicze i zastanawiające, i to, że jest ciemno, i to, że idą szukać noclegu, powziął nagle straszliwe podejrzenie, że coś tu jest nie w porządku. — Koledzy — rzekł szeptem, potykając się co chwila na drodze nad potokiem — zostaliśmy wysłani na stracenie. — Jak to? — krzyknął na niego Szwejk. — Koledzy, nie wrzeszczmy tak głośno — błagał po cichu Baloun — ja już czuję tę całą hecę w krzyżach. Usłyszą nas i zaczną do nas strzelać. Ja już wiem: posłali nas naprzód, żeby się przekonać, czy tu gdzie nie ma nieprzyjaciela, a gdy usłyszą strzelanie, to zaraz będą wiedzieli, że dalej już iść nie można. My, koledzy, jesteśmy takim patrolem, co go się wysyła naprzód, jak mnie tego uczył kapral Terna. — No to idź naprzód — rzekł Szwejk. — My pójdziemy grzecznie za tobą, żebyśmy mieli w tobie ochronę, skoro już jesteś taki olbrzym. Jak cię postrzelą, to nam zamelduj, żebyśmy mogli upaść na ziemię. Ładny z ciebie żołnierz, że się boisz, iż do ciebie będą strzelali. Przecie każdy żołnierz to właśnie najbardziej powinien lubić, jako że każdy żołnierz wie, iż zapasy amunicji nieprzyjacielskiej maleją tym bardziej, im częściej do żołnierza naszego strzelają. Z każdym wystrzałem wymierzonym przez nieprzyjaciela przeciwko tobie zmniejsza się jego siła bojowa. Zresztą on też kontent, że może strzelać do ciebie, bo potem nie potrzebuje dźwigać patronów i łatwiej mu uciekać. — Kiedy ja mam w domu gospodarstwo — ciężko westchnął Baloun. — Pluń ty, bratku, na gospodarstwo — radził mu Szwejk. — Lepiej polegnij za najjaśniejszego pana. Czy cię tego w wojsku nie uczyli? — Mówili o tym tylko jakby mimochodem — rzekł zgłupiały Baloun. — Tyle tylko, że mi kazali chodzić na plac ćwiczeń i nic podobnego już potem nie słyszałem, bo potem zostałem już pucybutem... Żeby najjaśniejszy pan kazał nam przynajmniej dawać lepiej jeść!... — Ach, ty nienasycona, przeklęta świnio! Żołnierzowi przed bitwą w ogóle nie powinni dawać jeść. Mówił nam o tym już przed laty kapitan Untergriez, który nauczał w szkole żołnierskiej. Mawiał on przy każdej sposobności: „Ej, łobuzy przeklęte, gdyby kiedyś doszło do wojny, to pamiętajcie, żeby się przed bitwą nie obżerać. Kto się obeżre i zostanie ranny w brzuch, przepadnie jak amen w pacierzu, bo komiśniak i zupa wylezą mu zaraz z kiszek i zapalenie murowane. Ale gdy żołądek ma pusty, to taka rana w brzuch jest głupstwem, jakby go ukąsiła osa, jednym słowem, sama uciecha.” — Ja szybko trawię — rzekł Baloun — w moim żołądku nic się nie zależy. Ja, kolego, wsunę na przykład miskę knedli ze schabem i kapustą, a za pół godziny więcej ci po tym wszystkim nie wysram, jak jakie trzy łyżki. Reszta gdzieś tam we mnie przepada. Mówią ludzie, że takie bedłki, jak na przykład kurki, są niestrawne, że wychodzą nienaruszone, więc można by je wymyć i przyrządzić z octem. U mnie przeciwnie: nażrę się tych kurków tyle, że inny pękłby chyba, a gdy idę za stodołę, to tyle tam wszystkiego, co w pieluszce półrocznego dziecka. Reszta też się gdzieś gubi we mnie. Powiem ci nawet, kolego — zwierzał się Baloun coraz szczegółowiej — że we mnie rozpuszczają się ości ryb i pestki śliwek. Pewnego razu umyślnie pestki liczyłem. Zjadłem siedemdziesiąt knedli ze śliwkami, nie wypluwając pestek, a potem za stodołą grzebałem w tym wszystkim patykiem, odkładałem pestki na bok i liczyłem. Połowy się nie doliczyłem, rozpuściły się we mnie. Z piersi Balouna wyrwało się głębokie westchnienie: — Moja żona robiła knedle ze śliwkami z ciasta ziemniaczanego, do którego dodawała trochę twarogu, żeby było pożywniejsze. Sama wolała posypywane makiem, a ja znowu chciałem, żeby były posypywane tartym serem. Raz ją nawet z tego powodu sprałem... Ach, nie umiałem uszanować swego szczęścia rodzinnego! Baloun przystanął, mlasnął językiem i głosem smutnym rzekł miękko: — Wiesz, kolego, teraz, kiedy tych klusek nie mam, to mi się zdaje, że żona jednak miała rację, że te kluski z tym jej makiem są jednak lepsze. Wtedy zawsze mi się wydawało, że mi ten mak włazi między zęby, a teraz myślę sobie często: niechby go właziło w zęby jak najwięcej... Moja biedna żona miała ze mną nieraz ciężkie życie i często płakała, kiedym się na przykład upominał, żeby do podgardlanek dawała więcej majeranku, a przy sposobności szturchnąłem ją zdrowo pod żebro. Pewnego razu sprałem ją, biedaczkę, tak że leżała dwa dni, za to, że na kolację nie chciała dla mnie zarżnąć indyka i kazała mi się zadowolić kogutkiem. Ech, kolego — rozpłakał się Baloun — gdyby teraz była podgardlanka nawet bez majeranku i kogut... A sos koperkowy lubisz? Widzisz, o ten sos koperkowy piekliłem się często, a teraz piłbym go jak kawę. Baloun zapomniał powoli o domniemanym niebezpieczeństwie i w ciszy nocnej, już nawet wtedy gdy skręcali na drogę do Liskowca, opowiadał Szwejkowi o wszystkim, czego onego czasu nie szanował i nie lubił, a co teraz jadłby, ażby mu się uszy trzęsły. Za nimi szedł telefonista Chodounsky z sierżantem rachuby Vańkiem. Chodounsky opowiadał Vańkowi, że zdaniem jego ta wojna światowa to błazeństwo. Najgorsze na tej wojnie jest to, że gdy się czasem przerwą przewody telefoniczne, to trzeba je w nocy naprawiać, a jeszcze gorsze to, że teraz mają reflektory, jakich dawniej nie znano. Otóż teraz, właśnie w chwili gdy naprawisz te przeklęte druty, nieprzyjaciel wyszuka cię reflektorem i poszczuje na ciebie całą artylerię. We wsi, w której mieli wyszukać nocleg dla kompanii, było ciemno i rozszczekały się wszystkie psy, co zmusiło wyprawę do zatrzymania się i naradzenia, w jaki sposób zabezpieczyć się przed tymi kundlami. — Czy nie byłoby lepiej zawrócić? — szepnął Baloun. — Balounie, Balounie, gdybyśmy powtórzyli twoje słowa komu należy, to zostałbyś rozstrzelany za tchórzostwo — napomniał go Szwejk. Psy szczekały coraz bardziej, odzywały się nawet w stronie południowej za rzeką Ropą, w Krościenku i w innych wsiach, bo Szwejk wrzeszczał w ciszę nocy: — Leżeć! leżeć! leżeć! — jak niegdyś wrzeszczał na swoje psy, kiedy nimi handlował. Psy szczekały coraz natarczywiej, tak że sierżant rachuby rzekł do Szwejka: — Nie wrzeszczcie tak, Szwejku, bo się na nas rozszczeka cała Galicja. — Coś podobnego — odpowiedział Szwejk — przytrafiło się nam na manewrach w Taborszczyźnie. Przybyliśmy tam w nocy do pewnej wsi, a psy zaczęły okropnie ujadać. Okolice są tam wszędzie bardzo ludne, tak że to psie szczekanie przerzucało się ze wsi do wsi, coraz dalej, a gdy psy tej wsi, w której obozowaliśmy, milkły, to słyszały szczekanie innych psów, na przykład z Pelhrzimova, więc znowu zaczynały ujadać i po chwili szczekała cała Taborszczyzna, Pelhrzimovszczyzna, Budziejowskie, Humpolecczyzna, Trzebońskie i Jihlavszczyzna. Nasz kapitan był to taki nerwowy dziadyga, który nie mógł wytrzymać psiego szczekania, nie spał przez całą noc, kręcił się i bezustannie pytał wartowników: „Kto szczeka? Co szczeka?” Żołnierze posłusznie meldowali, że psy szczekają, a jego to tak rozzłościło, że ci, co wtedy stali na warcie, dostali za to koszarniaka po skończonych manewrach. Potem zawsze wyznaczał „psią komendę” i wysyłał ją naprzód. Ta psia komenda miała za zadanie powiadomić mieszkańców wsi, żeby pilnowali psów i nie pozwalali im szczekać w nocy, bo każdy pies, który zaszczeka, zostanie zastrzelony. Ja też należałem do takiej psiej komendy, a gdy przybyliśmy do pewnej wsi w Milevsku, pomieszało mi się wszystko w głowie i zawiadomiłem wójta, że każdy właściciel psa, który zaszczeka w nocy, zostanie ze względów strategicznych stracony. Wójt się przeraził, zaprzągł konie do wozu i natychmiast pojechał do sztabu głównego prosić o łaskę dla całej wsi. Do sztabu nie dopuścili go w ogóle, a wartownicy byliby go o mały figiel zastrzelili. Musiał więc wracać do domu z niczym i zanim przybyliśmy do wsi, wszyscy właściciele psów poowiązywali swoim kundlom pyski gałganami, żeby nie mogły szczekać, z czego trzy psy dostały wścieklizny. Wchodzili do wsi ostrożnie, przyjąwszy do wiadomości doświadczenia Szwejka, że psy boją się w nocy ognika zapalonego papierosa. Na nieszczęście nikt z nich papierosów nie palił, tak że rada Szwejka pozostała bez znaczenia. Pokazało się wszakże, że psy szczekają z uciechy, bo przypomniały sobie oddziały wojskowe, które, przechodząc przez wieś, zawsze zostawiały coś pieskom do zjedzenia. Mądre stworzenia czuły już z daleka, iż zbliżają się ci, co pozostawiają po odejściu kości i padlinę końską. Nie wiadomo skąd otoczyły Szwejka cztery duże psiska i zaczęły się z nim burzliwie witać wymachując ogonami na wszystkie strony. Szwejk głaskał je, klepał po karkach i rozmawiał z nimi jak z dziećmi: — Więc przyszliśmy do was, moje pieski, będziemy tu lulać i papusiać, damy wam kosteczki i skórki, a rano ruszymy dalej przeciwko nieprzyjacielowi. We wsi po chałupach ludzie zapalali światło, a gdy kwatermistrze zaczęli pukać do drzwi pierwszej z brzega chałupy, aby się dowiedzieć, gdzie mieszka wójt, zza zamkniętych drzwi odezwał się jękliwy i wrzaskliwy głos kobiecy, który z polska po ukraińsku wywodził, że mąż na wojnie, w domu dzieci chore na ospę, a Moskale wszystko pozabierali i jak mąż wyruszał na wojnę, to nakazywał, żeby w nocy nikomu nie otwierać. Dopiero gdy szturm do chałupy poparli oświadczeniem, że są kwatermistrzami, drzwi otworzyła im jakaś tajemnicza ręka, a wtedy pokazało się, że to właśnie tutaj mieszka wójt, który daremnie starał się Szwejka przekonać, że to nie on przemawiał takim jękliwym kobiecym głosem. Tłumaczył się, że spał na sianie i że jego żona, gdy ją w nocy niespodzianie obudzić, zaczyna mówić od rzeczy. Co do noclegu dla kompanii, to wioska jest taka mała, że nawet jeden żołnierz się w niej nie zmieści. W ogóle nie ma gdzie spać. Do kupienia też tu nie ma niczego, bo Moskale wszystko zabrali. Gdyby panowie dobrodzieje nie pogardzili jego towarzystwem, to zaprowadziłby ich do Krościenka, gdzie są wielkie gospodarstwa, a wszystkiego kwadrans drogi stąd. Miejsca jest tam dużo, każdy żołnierz będzie się mógł przykryć baranim kożuchem, a krów tam tyle, że każdy dostanie pełną menażkę mleka. I woda tam jest dobra, panowie oficerowie będą mogli spać we dworze. A tutaj w Liskowcu? Bieda, parchy i wszy. On sam miał niegdyś pięć krów, ale Moskale wszystko mu zabrali, tak że on sam, gdy potrzebuje mleka dla swoich drogich dzieci, musi po nie chodzić aż do Krościenka. Jakby na dowód prawdziwości jego słów z pobliskiej obory ozwało się buczenie krówek pomieszane z głosem kobiecym, który nakazywał nieszczęsnym krowom milczenie i życzył im, żeby je cholera pokręciła. Ale wójta nie zmieszało to bynajmniej. Wdziewając buty z cholewami, mówił dalej. — Jedyną krowę ma tutaj sąsiad Wojciech, której głos panowie dobrodzieje raczyli słyszeć. Jest to krowa chora, melancholijna. Moskale zabrali jej cielątko. Od tego czasu mleka nie daje, ale gospodarzowi jej żal, nie chce jej zarżnąć, bo ma nadzieję, że Matka Boska Częstochowska przemieni wszystko na lepsze. Mówiąc to wdziewał sukmanę. — Chodźmy, panowie dobrodzieje, od Krościenka. Niedaleczko. Trzech kwadransów nie będzie. Co ja grzeszny człowiek mówię: za pół godziny zajdziemy. Znam drogę przez strumień, potem przez gaik brzozowy koło dębu... Wieś jest duża, a w karczmie jest tam dużo mocnej wódki. Chodźmy, panowie dobrodzieje! Na co jeszcze czekać? Panom żołnierzom z waszego szanownego pułku trzeba wyszukać nocleg porządny, wygodny. Pan żołnierz cesarsko-królewski bije się z Moskalami, więc potrzebuje koniecznie porządnego i czystego noclegu... A u nas? Wszy, parchy, ospa i cholera. Wczoraj w naszej przeklętej wsi sczerniało trzech chłopów chorych na cholerę... Miłosierny Bóg przeklął Liskowiec... W tej chwili Szwejk majestatycznie skinął ręką. — Panowie dobrodzieje — zaczął naśladując styl wójta — czytałem kiedyś, że za czasów wojen szwedzkich, gdy trzeba było kwaterować wojsko, a wójt wykręcał się, to go wieszali na najbliższej gałęzi. Następnie, dzisiaj mówił mi w Sanoku pewien polski kapral, że gdy przychodzą kwatermistrze, to wójt ma zwołać wszystkich radnych i razem z nimi chodzi się po wszystkich chałupach i po prostu mówi: „Tutaj zmieści się trzech, tam czterech, na plebanii i będą mieszkali panowie oficerowie, a za pół godziny wszystko musi być w porządku.” Panie dobrodzieju — rzekł Szwejk, zwracając się do wójta — gdzie masz tutaj porządne drzewo? Wójt nie zrozumiał, o jakie drzewo chodzi, więc mu Szwejk wytłumaczył, że to wszystko jedno, czy to będzie brzoza czy dąb, czy grusza, czy jabłoń, bo chodzi o drzewo, które ma krzepkie gałęzie. Wójt znowu nie zrozumiał, ale gdy usłyszał, że jest mowa o drzewach owocowych, zląkł się, bo czereśnie już dojrzewały, więc powiedział, że o niczym podobnym nie wie, ale przed domem ma dąb. — Dobrze — rzekł Szwejk robiąc ręką międzynarodowy znak wieszania — powiesimy cię więc przed chałupą, bo powinieneś zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że jest wojna i że mamy rozkaz spać tutaj, a nie w jakimś Krościenku. Ty nam, drabie, nie będziesz zmieniał naszych planów strategicznych, bo będziesz dyndał, jak o tym jest napisane w tej książce opisującej wojny szwedzkie... Zdarzyło się, moi panowie, na manewrach koło Wielkiego Międzyrzecza... Przerwał mu sierżant rachuby Vaniek: — Opowiecie to nam później, mój Szwejku. — Zwracając się do wójta, Vaniek rzekł: — A teraz stawiaj wieś na nogi i dawaj kwatery! Wójt zaczął dygotać ze strachu, tłumaczył się, że miał wobec panów dobrodziejów jak najlepsze zamiary, ale skoro się już tak uparli, to może i w tej wsi da się coś zrobić ku ogólnemu zadowoleniu. Zaraz przyniesie latarnię. Gdy wyszedł z izby, bardzo licho oświetlonej małą lampką naftową, wiszącą pod obrazem jakiegoś świętego, który przypominał biednego kalekę, Chodounsky zawołał nagle: — Gdzież to się podział nasz Baloun? Zanim zdołali się zorientować, otworzyły się jakieś drzwi za piecem, zza nich wysunął się Baloun, rozejrzał się dokoła, czy nie ma w izbie wójta, i głosem tubalnym, jakby miał wielki katar, mówił: — Jha bhyłem w spihiharni nhamhacałhem cohoś, wsahadziłhem dho ghęby i wszyhstko mhi się w ghębie zlephiło. Nie, słohone, nie słohodkie, tho jest ciahasto na chleheb. Sierżant rachuby Vaniek oświetlił go latarką elektryczną i wszyscy stwierdzili, że w życiu swoim nie widzieli jeszcze nigdy takiego umazanego austriackiego żołnierza. Przestraszyli się też, bo spostrzegli, że bluza na Balounie tak się wydęła, jakby był w ostatnim stadium brzemienności, — Co tobie, Balounie? — zapytał Szwejk ze współczuciem i trącił go w wydęty brzuch. — To są ogórki — charczał Baloun dławiąc się ciastem, którego nie mógł ani połknąć, ani wypluć. — Ostrożnie, to są kiszone ogórki. — Sam zjadłem trzy, a parę zabrałem dla was. Zaczął wyjmować z zanadrza ogórki jeden za drugim i podawał je towarzyszom. Tymczasem wrócił wójt z latarnią, a widząc od progu, co się święci, przeżegnał się i zaczął narzekać: — Moskale zabrali i nasi zabierają. Wszyscy wyszli na drogę. Towarzyszyła im sfora psów, które trzymały się Balouna i obwąchiwały jego kieszeń u spodni, bo miał w niej kawał słoniny, zdobyty również w spiżarni, ale przez chciwość zdradliwie zatajony przed towarzyszami. — Czemu te psy otaczają cię tak wiernie? — zapytał Szwejk Balouna. — Czują we mnie dobrego człowieka — odpowiedział zapytany po dłuższym namyśle, ale nie dodał, że trzyma rękę w kieszeni na słoninie i że jeden z psów bezustannie chwyta go za nią zębami... Przy wędrówce kwaterunkowej po wsi stwierdzono, że Liskowiec jest wielką osadą, która jednakże została już porządnie nadszarpnięta przez wojnę. Nie było tu pożarów, żadna ze stron walczących cudem nie wzięła jej pod ogień swej artylerii, ale za to osadzono tu mieszkańców pobliskich zniszczonych osiedli: Chyrowa, Grabowa i Hołobli. W niektórych chatach mieszkało czasem po osiem rodzin w największej nędzy, bo łupieska wojna pierwszym swoim impetem przewaliła się nad głowami tych rodzin niby niszczycielska powódź. Kompanię trzeba było częściowo ulokować w spustoszonej gorzelni na drugim końcu wsi, gdzie w samej drożdżowni mogło się zmieścić pół kompanii. Reszta żołnierzy została rozmieszczona po dziesięciu w większych gospodarstwach, których właściciele nie wpuścili do siebie zubożałych biedaków. Sztab kompanii z wszystkimi oficerami, sierżantem rachuby Vańkiem, ze służącymi oficerów, z telefonistą, sanitariuszami, kucharzami i ze Szwejkiem usadowił się u księdza na plebanii i, który także nie przyjął żadnej ze zrujnowanych rodzin, chociaż miał dużo wolnego miejsca. Pleban był wysokim, chudym starcem w znoszonej i zatłuszczonej sutannie. Swoje skąpstwo posuwał tak daleko, że prawie wcale nie jadał. W domu rodzinnym wpojono mu wielką nienawiść do Rosjan, ale nienawiść ta nikła nagle, gdy ci ustąpili, a po nich przyszli Austriacy i pożarli wszystkie jego gęsi i kury pozostawione mu przez wrogów, chociaż mieszkało u niego kilku kudłatych zabajkalskich Kozaków. Znienawidził austriackie wojska jeszcze bardziej, gdy do wsi przybyli Węgrzy i wybrali mu z ulów wszystek miód. Z wielką nienawiścią spoglądał teraz na swoich niespodziewanych nocnych gości i bardzo był zadowolony, że mógł chodzić koło nich, wzruszać ramionami i powtarzać: — Nic nie mam. Jestem zupełny żebrak. Nie znajdziecie, panowie, u mnie nic, nawet kromki chleba. Najbardziej przygnębiło to oczywiście Balouna, który omal że się nie rozpłakał nad taką nędzą. Po głowie tłukła mu się bezustannie jakaś nieokreślona wizja prosiątka, którego skórka jest złocista jak miód, chrupie i pachnie. Marząc tak Baloun podrzemywał w kuchni plebana, do której co chwila zaglądał wyrostek, będący na plebanii i parobkiem i kucharką zarazem. Pleban surowo nakazał mu pilnować, żeby żołnierze czego nie ukradli. Baloun nie znalazł w kuchni nic prócz odrobiny kminku w papierku na solniczce. Wsypał go sobie do ust i właśnie zapach tego kminku wywołał w nim wizję prosiątka. Na podwórzu małej gorzelni za plebanią płonął ogień pod kotłami kuchen polowych, bulgotała woda, ale w tej wodzie nie gotowało się nic. Sierżant rachuby razem z kucharzami biegali po całej wsi i szukali wieprza, lecz szukali na próżno. Wszędzie powtarzano im to samo, że Moskale wszystko zjedli i pobrali. Zbudzili także Żyda w karczmie, który rwał włosy i głośno lamentował z wielkiego żalu, iż nie może panom żołnierzom niczym posłużyć, i wreszcie zaczął ich namawiać, żeby kupili od niego starą stuletnią krowę, chude zdechlactwo, składające się tylko ze skóry i z kości. Żądał za nią horrendalnych pieniędzy, szarpał brodę i zapewniał, że takiej krowy nie znajdą w całej Galicji, w całej Austrii i Niemczech, a nawet w całej Europie, na całym świecie, przy czym wył, przysięgał i z płaczem wywodził, że jest to najtłustsza krowa, jaka kiedykolwiek z dopuszczenia Jehowy przyszła na ten świat. Zaklinał się na wszystkich praojców, że krowę tę przyjeżdżają oglądać aż z Wołoczysk, że w całej okolicy mówią o niej jak o postaci z bajki, że to nawet nie krowa, ale najsoczystszy bawół. Wreszcie ukląkł i obejmując przybyłych za kolana, wołał: — Zabijcie raczej starego biednego Żyda, ale bez krowy nie odchodźcie! Od jego lamentu i gadania wszyscy wreszcie tak zbaranieli, że to zdechlactwo, od którego hycel byłby się odwrócił ze wstrętem, powlekli ku kuchni polowej. Zaś Żyd długo jeszcze wywodził, że go zupełnie zgubili, zniszczyli, że sam zrobił z siebie żebraka, gdy krowę tak wspaniałą sprzedał za takie marne pieniądze. Gadał, chociaż już miał pieniądze w kieszeni. Prosił ich, żeby go powiesili za to, że na swoje stare lata zrobił takie głupstwo, za które ojcowie jego muszą się w grobie przewracać. Jeszcze trochę potarzał się w kurzu, potem wstał, strząsnął z siebie wszystką żałość, poszedł do domu i rzekł do swojej żony: — Elsaleben, żołnierze głupie chamy, ale twój Natan ma delikatny rozum. Z krową było dużo roboty. Chwilami zdawało się, że skóry w ogóle nie da się z niej ściągnąć. Kilka razy skóra się przerwała, a pod nią ukazały się mięśnie poskręcane i twarde jak liny okrętowe. Tymczasem skądś przytaszczyli żołnierze worek kartofli i kucharze zabrali się do gotowania tych beznadziejnych żył i gnatów, gdy tymczasem w sąsiedniej kuchni oficerskiej kucharz z rozpaczą w sercu pitrasił z tego straszliwego mięsa jedzenie dla oficerów. Owa nieszczęśliwa krowa, jeśli ten dziwaczny kaprys natury w ogóle nazwać można krową, pozostała wszystkim uczestnikom w żywej pamięci. Nie ulega najmniejszej wątpliwości, że gdyby później przed bitwą pod Sokalem dowódcy przypomnieli żołnierzom liskowiecką krowę, to 11 kompania z rykiem straszliwej wściekłości byłaby rzuciła się z bagnetami w ręku na nieprzyjaciela. Krowa ta była w ogóle taka bezwstydna, że nie udało się zrobić z niej nawet czegoś przypominającego rosół. Im dłużej mięso się gotowało, tym mocniej przylegało do gnatów, zespalając się z nimi w jedną całość, skostniało jak biurokrata, który przez pół wieku gnieździ się w aktach urzędowych i żywi się tylko papierem. Szwejk, który kurier utrzymywał stałą łączność między sztabem a kuchnią, aby donieść zainteresowanym, kiedy mięso będzie ugotowane, meldował wreszcie porucznikowi Lukaszowi: — Panie oberlejtnant, mięso jest jak porcynela. Mięsem tej krowy można krajać szkło. Kucharz Pavliczek razem z Balounem próbowali mięso i kucharz wyłamał sobie przedni ząb, a Baloun złamał ząb mądrości. Baloun podszedł z wielką powagą do porucznika Lukasza i podał swój wyłamany ząb, zawinięty w lourdską pieśń. — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że robiłem, co mogłem. Ząb ten wyłamałem sobie w kuchni oficerskiej, kiedy z kucharzem próbowałem, czy z tego mięsa nie dałoby się zrobić befsztyka. Po tych słowach z fotela pod oknem dźwignęła się jakaś smutna postać. Był to podporucznik Dub, którego na sanitarnej dwukółce przywieziono jako człowieka zgnębionego ostatecznie. — Proszę, żeby było cicho — rzekł głosem zrozpaczonym. — Jest mi słabo. Usiadł znowu na czcigodnym fotelu, w którego każdej szparce pluskwy złożyły tysiące jajeczek. — Jestem zmęczony — rzekł głosem tragicznym — jestem chory i słaby, więc proszę, żeby ze mną nikt nie mówił o wyłamanych zębach. Mój adres: Smichov, Kralovska 18. Jeśli nie dożyję do jutra, to proszę, aby rodzina moja została o wszystkim powiadomiona w sposób delikatny, i proszę, aby na moim nagrobku nie zapomniano dodać, że przed wojną byłem także c. i k. profesorem gimnazjum. Zaczął delikatnie chrapać, więc nie słyszał już, jak Szwejk odśpiewał słowa pieśni pogrzebowej: ''Któryś Marii zmazał winę, ''A łotrowi grzech przebaczył, ''I mnie wybaw w tę godzinę. Potem sierżant rachuby Vaniek doniósł, że znakomita krowa musi się jeszcze pogotować dwie godziny, że w kuchni oficerskiej o jakimś befsztyku nawet mowy być nie może, więc zamiast befsztyku będzie się robiło gulasz. Postanowiono, że przed wydawaniem jedzenia szeregowcy zdrzemną się troszkę, bo kolacja i tak będzie dopiero nad ranem. Sierżant rachuby Vaniek przytaszczył skądsiś wiązkę siana, położył się na niej w plebańskiej jadalni, nerwowo podkręcał wąsa i szeptem rzekł do porucznika Lukasza, który tuż obok odpoczywał na starej kanapie: — Niech mi pan wierzy, panie oberlejtnant, że w ciągu całej wojny jeszcze ani razu nie żarłem podobnej krowy. W kuchni przy zapalonym ogarku świecy kościelnej siedział telefonista Chodounsky i pisał zapasowy list do domu, żeby miał gotowy, gdy wreszcie zostanie im zakomunikowany numer poczty polowej. Pisał tak: „Kochana i droga żono, najmilsza Bożenko! Już noc, ale ja stale wspominam Ciebie, moje Ty złoto, i widzę Cię w duchu, jak i Ty o mnie wspominasz spoglądając na puste łóżko obok siebie. Musisz mi wybaczyć, że mi przy tym to i owo przychodzi na myśl. Wiesz dobrze, że już od samego początku wojny jestem w wojsku i że wiele rzeczy słyszałem od swoich kolegów, którzy jako ranni mieli urlop i pojechali do domu, ale woleliby zginąć niż widzieć na własne oczy, jak jakiś przybłęda włóczy się za rodzoną żoną. Bardzo to dla mnie przykre, kochana Bożenko, że takie rzeczy muszę Ci pisać. Nawet nie pisałbym Ci o tym, ale Ty sama zwierzyłaś się przecie, że nie jestem pierwszym, który miał z Tobą stosunek poważny, i że przede mną miał Cię już pan Kraus z ulicy Mikołaja. ''Teraz, gdy myślę o tym w nocy i gdy wyobrażam sobie, że ten nędzarz w czasie mojej nieobecności mógłby odnawiać swoje pretensje do Ciebie, to mi się wydaje, kochana Bożenko, że mógłbym go udusić na miejscu. Długo tłumiłem to w sobie, ale gdy pomyślę, że znowuż mógłby się włóczyć za Tobą, to serce mi się ściska i muszę Ci zwrócić uwagę, że nie zniósłbym obok siebie takiej świni, która kurwiłaby się z pierwszym lepszym i przyniosłaby wstyd mojemu nazwisku. Daruj mi, kochana Bożenko, moje ostre słowa, ale pilnuj się, żebym o Tobie nie usłyszał nic złego. W przeciwnym razie byłbym zmuszony wypuścić flaki jednemu i drugiemu z was, ponieważ na wszystko jestem zdecydowany, choćbym za to miał życie postradać. Po tysiąckroć całuję Ciebie oraz pozdrawiam ojca i matkę, '' Twój Tolek. ''P.S. !” Zabrał się do pisania drugiego listu zapasowego: „Moja najmilsza Bożenko! ''Gdy będziesz czytać te słowa, my będziemy odpoczywali po wielkiej bitwie, w której szczęście nam dopisało. Między innymi zestrzeliliśmy z dziesięć nieprzyjacielskich aeroplanów i jednego generała z wielką brodawką na nosie. W najcięższych walkach, gdy nad nami pękały szrapnele, myślałem o Tobie, droga Bożenko, co też porabiasz, jak się masz i co słychać u Ciebie nowego. Często wspominam o tym, jak to pewnego wieczoru byliśmy w browarze "U Tomasza" i jak potem prowadziłaś mnie do domu; a nazajutrz bolała Cię ręka od wysiłku. Teraz znowu ruszamy naprzód, tak że już nie mam czasu pisać więcej. Mam nadzieję, że pozostałaś mi wierną, bo dobrze wiesz, że w tych sprawach potrafię być draniem. Ale już czas na mnie: ruszamy w pole. Całuję Cię po tysiąckroć, droga Bożenko, i miej nadzieję, że wszystko skończy się dobrze. '' Twój szczerze Ci oddany Tolek” Telefonista Chodounsky zaczął się kiwać i zasnął nad stołem. Pleban, który nie spał i chodził bezustannie po swoim domu, uchylił drzwi od kuchni i przez oszczędność zdmuchnął ogarek świecy kościelnej, który palił się obok Chodounskiego. W jadalni prócz podporucznika Duba nie spał nikt. Sierżant rachuby Vaniek, który w Sanoku w kancelarii brygady otrzymał nowe przepisy dotyczące zaopatrywania wojska w produkty żywnościowe, studiował je starannie i dochodził do wniosku, że im bardziej wojsko przybliża się do frontu, tym mniejsze wyznacza się mu racje żywnościowe. Musiał się uśmiać serdecznie nad jednym paragrafem rozkazu, w którym zakazano zaprawiania polewek dla żołnierzy szafranem i imbirem. Znajdowała się też w rozkazie uwaga, że kuchnie polowe mają zbierać kości i odsyłać je na tyły do składów dywizji. Było to trochę niejasne, bo nie wiadomo było, o jakie kości chodzi: o kości ludzkie czy też o kości innego, prowadzonego na rzeź bydła. — Słuchajcie no, Szwejku — rzekł porucznik Lukasz ziewając z nudy — zanim dadzą nam coś zjeść, moglibyście mi opowiedzieć jakie zdarzenie. — Ojej — odpowiedział Szwejk — zanim dadzą nam coś zjeść, panie oberlejtnant, to musiałbym panu opowiedzieć całe dzieje narodu czeskiego. A ja znam tylko krótką opowieść o pewnej pani poczmistrzowej z Siedlczanska, która po śmierci swego męża odziedziczyła po nim urząd. Przypomniało mi się o niej natychmiast, jak tylko zaczęło się u nas mówić o pocztach polowych, chociaż nie ma to nic wspólnego z pocztami polowymi... — Szwejku — przerwał mu porucznik Lukasz leżąc na kanapie — znowu zaczynacie straszliwie głupieć. — Tak jest, panie oberlejtnant, ta historia jest naprawdę bardzo głupia. Ja sam nie wiem, w jaki sposób przyszło mi do głowy, żeby mówić o czymś podobnie głupim. Albo jest to głupota wrodzona, albo też są to wspomnienia młodości. Proszę pana oberlejtnanta, na naszej kuli ziemskiej są różne charaktery i zdaje się, że nasz kucharz Jurajda miał jednak rację, gdy pewnego razu w Brucku wstawił się i wpadł w dół z gnojówką, a nie mogąc się z niego wydrapać, krzyczał w tym dole: „Człowiek jest powołany i przeznaczony do tego, aby poznał prawdę, aby panował nad duchem swoim w zgodzie i harmonii ze wszechświatem, aby się stale rozwijał i kształcił, podnosząc się stopniowo w sfery wyższe, inteligentniejszych światów i pełniejszych umiłowań.” Gdy chcieliśmy go z owego dołu wyciągnąć, to gryzł i drapał. Zdawało mu się, że jest u siebie w domu, i dopiero gdyśmy go nazad zepchnęli, zaczął żebrać i jęczeć, żeby go wyciągnąć. — Ale co się stało z tą poczmistrzową? — zawołał zrozpaczony porucznik Lukasz. — To była bardzo porządna niewiasta, tyle tylko że była świnią, panie oberlejtnant. Wszystkie swoje obowiązki pocztowe spełniała jak się należy, ale miała jedną wadę, bo jej się zdawało, że wszyscy ją prześladują, że myślą tylko o tym, jak by jej dokuczyć, więc po pracy dziennej pisywała na nich raporty do swoich władz według tego, jak się różne okoliczności zbiegały. Pewnego ranka poszła do lasu na grzyby, a przechodząc obok szkoły zauważyła, że pan nauczyciel już nie śpi i stoi przed szkołą. Oczywiście, że jej się ukłonił i zapytał, dokąd wybrała się o tak wczesnej godzinie. Gdy mu powiedziała, że idzie na grzyby, odpowiedział jej, że przyjdzie tam za nią. Z tego wywnioskowała, że miał względem niej, starej babiny, jakieś nieuczciwe zamiary, a następnie, gdy go ujrzała wynurzającego się z gąszcza, przestraszyła się, uciekła i napisała na niego do miejscowej rady szkolnej doniesienie, że chciał ją zgwałcić. Przeciwko nauczycielowi wdrożono dochodzenie dyscyplinarne, aby zaś nie powstał z tego jaki wielki skandal publiczny, przyjechał sam pan inspektor szkolny dla zbadania tej sprawy i zwrócił się do wachmistrza żandarmerii z zapytaniem, czy uważa nauczyciela za zdolnego do takiego czynu. Wachmistrz żandarmerii zajrzał do akt i powiedział, że to niemożliwe, bo ów nauczyciel już raz był oskarżony przez proboszcza, że niby miał się kręcić dokoła proboszczowskiej kuzynki, która wcale nie była kuzynką proboszcza, ale z którą proboszcz sobie sypiał. Wtedy to nauczyciel przedstawił świadectwo lekarskie, że od lat sześciu jest impotentem, bo jakoś bardzo nieszczęśliwie spadł ze strychu okrakiem na dyszel wozu drabiniastego. Więc ta stara pokraka podała skargę na wachmistrza żandarmerii, na lekarza okręgowego i na inspektora szkolnego, że niby wszyscy zostali podkupieni przez tego nauczyciela. Wszyscy trzej zaskarżyli ją do sądu i została skazana, ale odwołała się do wyższej instancji jako osoba niepoczytalna. Została więc zbadana przez lekarzy sądowych, którzy orzekli, że idiotką jest istotnie, ale wszelkie obowiązki urzędowe spełniać może. Porucznik Lukasz zawołał: — Jezus Maria! — i dodał do tego: — Powiedziałbym wam coś, mój Szwejku, ale nie chcę sobie psuć kolacji. — Mówiłem panu oberlejtnantowi — odpowiedział Szwejk — że ta historia jest straszliwie głupia. Porucznik machnął ręką i odpowiedział: — No, od was nie nasłuchałem się znowu opowieści o wiele mądrzejszych. — Nie wszyscy mogą być mądrzy, panie oberlejtnant — rzekł Szwejk tonem głębokiego przekonania. — Głupi muszą stanowić wyjątek, bo gdyby wszyscy ludzie byli mądrzy, to na świecie byłoby tyle rozumu, że co drugi człowiek zgłupiałby z tego. Gdyby na przykład wszyscy znali prawa natury, to posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, każdy mógłby sobie obliczyć odległości między ciałami niebieskimi i molestowałby swoje otoczenie, jak to czynił niejaki Czapek, który przesiadując „Pod Kielichem”, w nocy wychodził zawsze z szynku na dwór, rozglądał się po gwiaździstym niebie, a gdy potem wracał na salę, to chodził od jednego do drugiego i mówił: „Dzisiaj bardzo ładnie błyszczy Jowisz, ale ty, drabie, nawet nie wiesz, co masz nad głową. To są takie odległości, że gdyby cię, gałganie, wystrzelili z armaty, tobyś z szybkością kuli armatniej leciał w tamte strony wiele milionów lat.” Bywał przy tym taki ordynarny, że potem zwykle sam wylatywał z gospody z szybkością zwykłego tramwaju elektrycznego, posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, mniej więcej dziesięć kilometrów na godzinę... Albo weźmy na przykład, panie oberlejtnant, mrówki... Porucznik Lukasz usiadł na kanapie i złożył ręce. — Aż się dziwię, doprawdy, że wdaję się z wami, mój Szwejku, w rozmowę, chociaż was znam już od dość dawna. Szwejk potakiwał głową na znak zupełnej zgody. — To z przyzwyczajenia, panie oberlejtnant, to właśnie skutkiem tego, że już się bardzo dawno znamy i żeśmy razem bardzo wiele przeżyli. A gdy nam się czasem coś przytrafiło, to tak jak ślepej kurze ziarno. Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że to już taki los. Co najjaśniejszy pan postanowił, to jest dobre; on nam kazał trzymać się kupy, więc i ja nic innego sobie nie życzę, tylko być panu pożytecznym, panie oberlejtnant. A może pan głodny? Porucznik Lukasz, który tymczasem wyciągnął się znowu na starej kanapie, odpowiedział, że ostatnie pytanie Szwejka jest najlepszym przypomnieniem, co w tej chwili zrobić należy. Szwejk został wysłany do kuchni oficerskiej, aby się przekonać, czy jedzenie już gotowe, czy jeszcze nie. W ogóle lepiej będzie, gdy Szwejk przejdzie się trochę i opuści go na chwilę, bo to ględzenie, którym go bezustannie częstuje, męczy bardziej niż cały marsz na Sanok. Chciałby chwilkę pospać, ale nie może zasnąć. — To pluskwy spać nie dają, panie oberlejtnant. Istnieje stary przesąd, że nie ma plebanii i bez pluskiew. Rzeczywiście, nigdzie nie ma tyle pluskiew co na plebaniach. W Górnych Stodółkach był proboszcz i napisał całą książkę o pluskwach, które nawet podczas kazania po nim łaziły. — Więc słyszeliście, Szwejku, co macie zrobić, czy nie? Pójdziecie do kuchni czy ja mam pójść za was? Szwejk wyszedł na dwór, a za nim jak cień wykradł się na palcach Baloun... Gdy nazajutrz rano wyruszyli z Liskowca na Starą Sól-Sambor, wieźli z sobą w kuchni polowej ową nieszczęsną krowę, która jeszcze się nie ugotowała. Postanowiono gotować ją w drodze i zjeść w połowie drogi, gdy będzie odpoczynek między Liskowcem a Starą Solą. Na drogę dostali szeregowcy czarnej kawy. Podporucznika Duba znowu wieźli na sanitarnej dwukółce, bo po wczorajszym dniu był jeszcze słabszy niż przedtem. Najwięcej kłopotu miał z nim jego służący, bo musiał biec tuż przy dwukółce, a podporucznik stale krzyczał na niego, że wczoraj nie pielęgnował go wcale i że zabierze się do niego, jak tylko przyjadą na miejsce. Co chwila kazał sobie podawać wodę, ale po wypiciu natychmiast ją zwracał. — Z kogo, z czego wy się śmiejecie? — krzyczał ze swego wózka. — Ja was nauczę! Wy ze mną nie igrajcie, bo mnie poznacie! Porucznik Lukasz jechał wierzchem i rozmawiał ze Szwejkiem, który tak bystro maszerował obok niego, jakby się nie mógł doczekać chwili spotkania z nieprzyjacielem. Idąc opowiadał: — Czy pan już zauważył, panie oberlejtnant, że niektórzy nasi ludzie są jak te muchy? Na plecach mają niecałe trzydzieści kilo i nie mogą tego wytrzymać. Należałoby im urządzić kilka odczytów, jakie wygłaszał nam pan oberlejtnant Buchanek, co to się zastrzelił z powodu zaliczki na żeniaczkę, którą wziął od swego przyszłego teścia i przełajdaczył ją z innymi dziewkami. Potem wziął drugą zaliczkę od innego przyszłego teścia i używał już jej trochę oszczędniej: po troszku przegrywał ją w karty, a od dziewek stronił. Ale też mu pieniędzy nie na długo starczyło, więc musiał się udać do trzeciego przyszłego teścia. Za trzecią zaliczkę kupił sobie konia arabskiego, ogiera, ale niestety nierasowego... Porucznik Lukasz zeskoczył z konia. — Jeśli zaczniecie mówić o czwartej zaliczce, to was zrzucę do rowu — rzekł surowo. Wskoczył na konia, a Szwejk z wielką powagą mówił dalej: — Posłusznie melduję, że o czwartej zaliczce nie może być nawet mowy, bo już po trzeciej się zastrzelił. — Nareszcie! — rzekł Lukasz. — Aha, co to ja panu chciałem powiedzieć? — wywodził Szwejk. — Takie odczyty wygłaszał nam zawsze ten pan oberlejtnant Buchanek, gdy podczas marszów żołnierze padali ze zmęczenia, i podług mego skromnego mniemania podobne odczyty powinny być wygłaszane naszym żołnierzom. On nakazywał odpoczynek, gromadził nas wszystkich dokoła siebie jak kwoka kurczęta i zaczynał przemawiać: „Wy łobuzy, wy nie doznajecie uczucia dumy, że maszerujecie po kuli ziemskiej, bo jesteście jeden z drugim nieokrzesaną bandą. Rzygać się chce, kiedy człowiek na was patrzy. Na Słońce należałoby was przenieść, żebyście tam maszerowali, gdzie człowiek, który na naszej biednej planecie ma sześćdziesiąt kilogramów, waży przeszło tysiąc siedemset kilogramów! Pozdychalibyście chyba, gdybyście w plecaku musieli dźwigać przeszło dwieście osiemdziesiąt kilogramów, a karabin ważyłby półtora korca. Stękalibyście i wywieszali jęzory jak zziajane psy.” Był tam między nami pewien nieszczęśliwy nauczyciel, który rozzuchwalił się tak dalece, że też zabrał głos w tej sprawie: „Z przeproszeniem, panie oberlejtnant, odezwał się, na Księżycu człowiek ważący u nas sześćdziesiąt kilogramów, waży tylko trzynaście kilogramów. Na Księżycu lepiej by nam się maszerowało, ponieważ nasz plecak ważyłby tylko cztery kilogramy. Na Księżycu nie maszerowalibyśmy, lecz, że tak powiem wznosilibyśmy się.” „To straszne, odpowiedział na to nieboszczyk pan oberlejtnant Buchanek, ty drabie wyszczekany, przymawiasz się, żeby dostać po pysku. No, bądź szczęśliwy, że dam ci tylko zwyczajnie po ziemsku w pysk, bo gdybym ci dal po księżycowemu, to zaleciałbyś aż gdzieś na Alpy i spadłbyś na nie jak jaki niemrawy placuszek. A gdybym ci dał po słonecznemu, to mundur zamieniłby się na tobie w kaszkę, a głowa twoja odleciałaby aż gdzieś do Afryki.” Więc mu dał w pysk zwyczajnie po ziemsku, wścibski nauczyciel rozbeczał się, a my maszerowaliśmy dalej. Przez całą drogę ten nauczyciel płakał, panie oberlejtnant, i ciągle gadał o jakiejś tam ludzkiej godności i o tym, że się z nim obchodzą jak z jakim niemym stworzeniem. Potem pan oberlejtnant posłał go do raportu i wlepili mu dwa tygodnie i musiał dosługiwać jeszcze sześć tygodni, ale nie dosłużył ich, bo miał przepuklinę, a w koszarach kazali mu się forsownie gimnastykować na ręku, a on tego nie wytrzymał i umarł w szpitalu jako symulant. — Osobliwa rzecz, mój Szwejku — rzekł porucznik Lukasz — że wy, jak już wam to mówiłem nieraz, macie zwyczaj pogardliwie odzywać się o korpusie oficerskim. — Nic podobnego we zwyczaju nie mam, panie oberlejtnant — odpowiedział Szwejk. — Chciałem panu tylko opowiedzieć, jak to dawnymi czasy ludzie samochcąc pchali się w nieszczęście. Taki człowieczyna wyobrażał sobie, że jest mądrzejszy od tego pana oberlejtnanta, chciał się swoim księżycem pochwalić, pomniejszyć jego autorytet przed szeregowcami tym swoim księżycem, ale gdy dostał w pysk po ziemsku, to nam wszystkim ulżyło, nikomu nawet na myśl nie przyszło, żeby się dąsać o to, przeciwnie, byliśmy radzi, że pan oberlejtnant zrobił taki dobry dowcip dając człowiekowi w twarz po ziemsku. To się nazywa ratowanie sytuacji. Chodzi o to, żeby się tylko nie znaleźć w kropce, i wszystko już w porządku. Naprzeciwko Karmelitów w Pradze, panie oberlejtnant, miał przed laty handelek królikami i innym ptactwem niejaki pan Jenom. Zapoznał się on z córką introligatora Bilka. Pan Bilek nie życzył sobie, żeby jego córka utrzymywała znajomość z tamtym panem, i publicznie w gospodzie się wyraził, że gdyby pan Jenom przyszedł prosić o rękę jego córki, toby go zrzucił ze schodów na łeb, jak jeszcze nikt nikogo nie zrzucił. Pan Jenom napił się dla dodania sobie odwagi i pomimo wszystko poszedł do pana Bilka z oświadczynami, a pan Bilek przyjął go w przedpokoju z wielkim nożem w ręku, jakim introligatorzy obcinają książki. Nóż był ostry i lśniący. Mój introligator ryknął na gościa, czego szuka u niego, a pan Jenom puścił ze strachu tak głośno, aż od tego zegar ścienny stanął. Pan Bilek roześmiał się wesoło, podał gościowi rękę i stał się bardzo uprzejmy: „Pan pozwoli, panie Jenom, niech pan siada, przypuszczam, że nie narobił pan w majtki, bo, widzi pan, ja nie jestem znowu taki zły człowiek, chociaż prawda, że chciałem pana wyrzucić za drzwi, lecz teraz widzę, że pan jest bardzo miły człowiek, jest pan oryginał. Jako introligator czytuję dużo powieści i nowelek, ale jeszcze ani razu nie czytałem, aby się konkurent przedstawił w taki sposób”. Śmiał się przy tym, aż się za brzuch trzymał, i wywodził, że mu się wydaje, jakby się znali od samego urodzenia, jakby byli rodzonymi braćmi. Podawał mu cygara, posłał natychmiast po piwo i serdelki, zawołał żonę i przedstawił go jej ze wszystkimi szczegółami tego przypadku. Pani Bilkowa splunęła i wyszła. Potem zawołał córkę i powiada: „Ten pan przyszedł prosić o twoją rękę i przytrafiło mu się to a to”. Córka rozpłakała się natychmiast i oświadczyła, że tego człowieka nie zna, że go nawet widzieć nie chce, więc nie pozostało nic innego, tylko wypić piwo we dwójkę, zjeść serdelki i rozejść się. Potem pan Jenom najadł się jeszcze wstydu w gospodzie, do której chodził pan Bilek, i wreszcie w całej dzielnicy nie mówiło się o tym panu Jenomie inaczej jak: „ten zafajdany Jenom”, i wszędzie sobie opowiadali o nim, jak to on chciał uratować sytuację. Życie ludzkie, posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, jest takie powikłane, że w porównaniu z nim człowiek jest szmata. Do nas, do gospody „Pod Kielichem” na Boisku, chodził jeszcze przed wojną starszy posterunkowy policyjny, niejaki pan Hubiczka, i pewien pan redaktor, który zapisywał wszystkie złamane nogi, przejechanych ludzi i samobójców i zanosił wszystko do gazety. Był to taki wesoły pan, że więcej się wysiedział na policyjnym odwachu niż w redakcji. Więc ów redaktor pewnego razu upił starszego posterunkowego Hubiczkę, a potem w kuchni zamienili się ubraniami, tak że starszy posterunkowy stał się cywilem, a pan redaktor policjantem. Otóż ten pan redaktor przebrany za posterunkowego zakrył numer rewolweru i ruszył na miasto jako patrol. Na ulicy Ressla, za dawnym więzieniem Św. Wacława, spotkał w ciszy nocnej jakiegoś starszego pana w cylindrze i w futrze, a ten pan prowadził pod rękę starszą panią w płaszczu futrzanym. Oboje śpieszyli do domu i nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem. A mój przebrany redaktor rzucił się na nich i wrzasnął temu staremu panu nad uchem: „Nie rycz pan tak głośno, bo pana zaaresztuję!” Niech pan sobie wyobrazi, panie oberlejtnant, jak się oboje przestraszyli. Daremnie mu tłumaczyli, że to pewno jakaś omyłka, ponieważ oboje wracają do domu z przyjęcia u pana namiestnika. Ekwipaż podwiózł ich aż do Teatru Narodowego, a teraz idą pieszo, żeby użyć trochę świeżego powietrza, bo mieszkają niedaleko stąd na Morani, a on, niby ten pan w futrze, jest starszym radcą namiestnictwa i idzie z małżonką. „Proszę sobie ze mnie nie kpić! — wrzeszczał dalej domniemany policjant. — Wstydź się pan, jeśli pan jesteś takim jakimś radcą namiestnictwa, a na ulicy zachowuje się pan jak łobuziak. Przyglądam się panu już dość dawno, jak pan walił laską w żaluzje sklepów mijanych po drodze i jeszcze panu ta pani, jak pan mówi, małżonka, pomagała.” „Przecież ja nawet żadnej laski nie mam, jak pan widzi. To widać szedł tu ktoś przed nami.” „Jak pan może mieć laskę, skoro ją pan połamał tam na rogu na tej babie, która po gospodach roznosi pieczone kartofle i kasztany.” Ta pani radczyni nawet płakać nie mogła z tego wszystkiego, a pan radca taki był wzburzony, że zaczął mówić coś o hultajstwie, za co został aresztowany i przekazany najbliższemu patrolowi policyjnemu, spotkanemu w rejonie komisariatu, który mieścił się przy ulicy Salma. Ten niby starszy posterunkowy kazał tych państwa zaprowadzić do komisariatu i powiedział, że sam jest z dzielnicy Św. Jindrzicha i przy obchodzie służbowym przyłapał tę dwójkę na zakłócaniu ciszy nocnej, przy bijatyce, a w dodatku ludzie ci dopuścili się obrazy władzy. On sam załatwi, co ma załatwić w komisariacie, w dzielnicy Św. Jindrzicha, i za godzinę przyjdzie do komisariatu przy ulicy Salma. Więc policja zabrała tych państwa i zaprowadziła do komisariatu, gdzie siedzieli do samego rana i czekali na tego starszego posterunkowego, który tymczasem klucząc, powrócił „Pod Kielich” na Boisku, zbudził starszego posterunkowego Hubiczkę, delikatnie powiedział mu, co się stało i jakie dochodzenie dyscyplinarne czeka go, jeśli nie będzie milczał... Porucznik Lukasz zdawał się być zmęczony tym opowiadaniem, ale zanim żwawszym kłusem ruszył dalej, aby dotrzeć do czoła kolumny, rzekł do Szwejka: — Choćbyście gadali, mój Szwejku, do samego wieczora, to gadanie wasze byłoby tylko coraz głupsze. — Panie oberlejtnant — wołał Szwejk za odjeżdżającym porucznikiem — czy nie życzy pan sobie dowiedzieć się, jak to się skończyło? Porucznik popędził tym żwawiej. Stan podporucznika Duba poprawiał się tak dalece, że chory mógł opuścić dwukółkę. Zebrał więc dokoła siebie cały sztab kompanii i jak w gorączce zaczął wszystkich o czymś pouczać. Wygłosił długą mowę, która wszystkim wydała się daleko cięższa niż plecaki i karabiny. W mowie tej była mieszanina różnych przypowieści. Mówił tak: — Miłość żołnierzy do panów oficerów umożliwia czyny niewiary godnej ofiarności, ale to zupełnie obojętne, bo jeśli taka miłość nie jest wrodzona, to trzeba ją wymusić. W życiu cywilnym miłość wymuszona, powiedzmy, na przykład, miłość ucznia dla ciała profesorskiego, trwa tak długo, jak długo trwa siła zewnętrzna, która tę miłość wymusza. Ale na wojnie widzimy coś zgoła przeciwnego, ponieważ żołnierzowi nie można pozwolić na najdrobniejsze pomniejszenie owej miłości, która przywiązuje żołnierza do jego przełożonych. Miłość ta nie jest bynajmniej zwyczajną miłością, ale jest to właściwie szacunek, strach i dyscyplina. Przez cały czas Szwejk kroczył po lewej strome i podczas gdy podporucznik Dub przemawiał, patrzył na niego jakby na komendę: „W prawo patrz!” Podporucznik Dub jakoś tego zrazu nie zauważył i mówił dalej: — Ta dyscyplina i obowiązek posłuszeństwa, nakazana miłość żołnierza dla oficera, wyraża się bardzo zwięźle, ponieważ stosunek między żołnierzem a oficerem jest bardzo prosty: jeden rozkazuje, drugi musi słuchać. Już dawno czytywaliśmy w książkach o sztuce wojskowej, że wojskowy lakonizm, czyli zwięzłość, jest właśnie tą cnotą, którą każdy żołnierz pielęgnować powinien, bo czy chce, czy nie chce, musi kochać swego przełożonego. A ten przełożony w oczach żołnierza musi być najwyższym, jasnym i skrystalizowanym wyrazem niezachwianej i doskonałej woli. Teraz dopiero zauważył, że Szwejk przy swoim „w prawo patrz” nie spuszcza z niego oczu, co mu się nie bardzo podobało, ponieważ sam wyczuwał, że w mowie swojej nieraz się plącze tak dalece, iż nie wie, jak wybrnąć z plątaniny miłości żołnierza dla swoich przełożonych. Wrzasnął tedy na Szwejka: — Czemu się na mnie gapisz jak cielę na malowane wrota? — Według rozkazu, panie lejtnant, pan sam raczył mnie napominać, abym patrzył na jego usta, gdy przemawia. Ponieważ każdy żołnierz winien spełniać rozkazy swoich przełożonych i pamiętać o nich, więc spełniam swój obowiązek. — Patrz teraz — krzyczał podporucznik Dub — w drugą stronę, ty drabie zidiociały, i nie gap się na mnie, bo wiesz, że tego nie lubię, ja ci jeszcze pokażę... Szwejk zrobił głową zwrot na lewo i dalej maszerował obok podporucznika Duba tak sztywno, że podporucznik Dub znowu krzyknął: — Gdzie ty się gapisz, kiedy z tobą rozmawiam? — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, że trzymam głowę według pańskiego rozkazu: „W lewo patrz!” — Ach — westchnął podporucznik Dub — z tobą jest krzyż pański. Patrz prosto przed siebie i myśl o sobie: jestem taki idiota, że nie trzeba mnie będzie żałować. Zapamiętałeś to sobie? Szwejk patrzył prosto przed siebie i rzekł: — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, czy mam na to odpowiedzieć? — Na co ty sobie pozwalasz! — wrzasnął na niego podporucznik Dub. — Jak rozmawiasz ze mną i co to znaczy? — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, że to znaczy, że sobie przypomniałem pewien rozkaz pański dany mi na jednej stacji, że w ogóle mam milczeć, gdy pan przestaje mówić. — Więc się mnie boisz — rzekł uradowany podporucznik Dub — chociaż jeszcze mnie nie poznałeś. Przede mną drżeli nie tacy jak ty, zapamiętaj to sobie. Nauczyłem moresu większych od ciebie łobuzów, więc stul pysk i zostań w tyle, żebym cię wcale nie widział. Szwejk przyłączył się tedy na końcu kolumny do sanitariuszy i wygodnie jechał na dwukółce, aż dojechali wreszcie na miejsce wyznaczone na odpoczynek, gdzie żołnierze doczekali się zupy i mięsa z nieszczęsnej krowy. — Krowę tę powinni położyć przynajmniej na dwa tygodnie w ocet, a jeśli nie tę krowę, to przynajmniej tego, co ją kupował — oznajmił Szwejk. Z brygady przycwałował konny kurier z nowymi rozkazami dla 11 kompanii, a mianowicie, że marszruta została zmieniona i prowadzi na Felsztyn; Woralicze i Sambor należy ominąć, gdyż nie można by tam rozkwaterować żołnierzy, jako że są tam już dwa pułki poznańskie. Porucznik Lukasz wydał natychmiast odpowiednie dyspozycje. Sierżant rachuby Vaniek i Szwejk wyszukają dla kompanii nocleg w Felsztynie. — Ale pamiętajcie, Szwejku, żebyście w drodze nie robili żadnych głupstw — napominał go porucznik Lukasz. — Najważniejsze, żebyście się wobec ludności zachowywali przyzwoicie! — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że będę się starał, chociaż miałem jakiś obrzydliwy sen, gdy się nad ranem trochę zdrzemnąłem. Śniło mi się o nieckach, które miały dziurę, tak że przez całą noc ciekła woda na korytarz tego domu, w którym mieszkałem. Woda przeciekła na sufit mieszkania gospodarza, który natychmiast kazał mi się wyprowadzić. Taka rzecz, panie oberlejtnant, zdarzyła się w rzeczywistości. Było to w Karlinie za wiaduktem... — Dajcie nam spokój, Szwejku, ze swoim głupim gadaniem i razem z Vańkiem popatrzcie raczej na mapę, żebyście wiedzieli, którędy macie iść. Więc tutaj oto macie te wsie: od tej wsi ruszacie na prawo ku rzeczułce, potem z biegiem rzeczki idziecie do najbliższej wioski, a stamtąd idziecie dalej aż do miejsca, w którym do rzeczułki tej wpada pierwszy strumień. Będzie to po stronie prawej. Potem pójdziecie polną drogą na północ i nie możecie się dostać nigdzie indziej, tylko do Felsztyna! Zapamiętacie to sobie? Szwejk ruszył tedy razem z sierżantem rachuby Vańkiem według marszruty. Było już po południu i w panującej spiekocie cała okolica zdawała się ciężko dyszeć. Z płytkich grobów żołnierskich dobywał się zaduch zgnilizny. Dotarli w okolice, w których staczano walki podczas marszu na Przemyśl i gdzie karabiny maszynowe skosiły całe bataliony. W niedużych laskach nad rzeczułką widać było ślady ognia artyleryjskiego. Na wielkich przestrzeniach i zboczach zamiast drzew sterczały z ziemi jakieś ułomki i pniaczki, a pustynia ta była jakby zorana rowami strzeleckimi. — Trochę tu inaczej niż pod Pragą — rzekł Szwejk, aby przerwać milczenie. — U nas już będzie po żniwach — rzekł na to sierżant rachuby Vaniek. — W okolicach Kralup żniwa zaczynają się najwcześniej. — Tutaj po wojnie będą bardzo dobre urodzaje — rzekł po chwili Szwejk. — Nie trzeba będzie kupować żadnych mączek kostnych. Dla rolnika jest to rzeczą bardzo korzystną, gdy na polu spróchnieje cały pułk. Jednym słowem, obłowi się niejeden gospodarz, i to porządnie. Tylko o jedno się boję, a mianowicie, żeby ci rolnicy nie dali się nabrać i nie sprzedawali tych kości żołnierskich cukrowniom. W Karlińskich Koszarach był na przykład oberlejtnant Hołub, taki uczony, że cała kompania uważała go za idiotę, ponieważ z powodu swej uczoności nie nauczył się wyzywać żołnierzy i nad wszystkim zastanawiał się tylko ze stanowiska naukowego. Pewnego razu żołnierze zameldowali mu, że komiśniaka, który właśnie fasowali — żreć niepodobna. Innego oficera takie zuchwalstwo rozzłościłoby, ale on nic; zachował spokój, nikogo nie nazwał świnią czy bydlakiem i nikomu nie dał w pysk. Tyle tylko, że zwołał wszystkich swoich szeregowców i rzekł do nich swoim bardzo przyjemnym głosem: „Po pierwsze, musicie sobie uświadomić, że koszary to nie żaden delikatessenhandlung Handel delikatesami. (niem.), żebyście sobie mogli do woli wybierać marynowane węgorze, sardynki i sandwicze. Każdy żołnierz winien być na tyle inteligentny, żeby bez szemrania żreć wszystko, co fasuje, i ma mieć tyle dyscypliny, żeby się nie zastanawiać nad gatunkiem tego, co mu każą żreć. Wyobraźcie sobie, żołnierze, że może być wojna. Tej ziemi, w której was po bitwie pochowają, będzie wszystko jedno, jakiego komiśniaka nażarliście się przed śmiercią. Matka ziemia rozłoży was i zeżre razem z butami. Na świecie nic zginąć nie może. Z was, żołnierze, wyrośnie nowe zboże na komiśniak dla nowych żołnierzy, którzy znowu może tak samo jak wy nie będą zadowoleni z otrzymanego chleba, pójdą na skargę i natkną się na kogoś, kto każe ich wsadzić do paki, aż im oko zbieleje, ponieważ będzie miał do tego prawo. Teraz wam wszystko ładnie wytłumaczyłem, moi żołnierze, i nie potrzebuję wam chyba dodawać, że kto by się w przyszłości chciał uskarżać, to miałby tylko tę jedną przyjemność, a mianowicie, wyjście z paki na wolny świat boży.” „Żeby choć trochę urągał” — mówili między sobą żołnierze, a te wszystkie delikatne słowa, jakich używał w swoich przemówieniach pan oberlejtnant, mocno ich oburzały. Więc pewnego razu wybrała mnie kompania, żebym mu o tym delikatnie powiedział, że go wszyscy bardzo lubimy, ale że wojsko bez wyzwisk to nie wojsko. Więc poszedłem do niego do mieszkania i prosiłem go, żeby się nie krępował, że wojsko to rzecz przecie twarda jak rzemień, a żołnierze już są przyzwyczajeni do tego, iż co dzień im się powtarza, że jeden w drugiego są pies i świnia, bo w przeciwnym razie tracą szacunek dla przełożonych. Zrazu się wymawiał, mówił coś o inteligencji, o tym, że dzisiaj już się nie służy pod batem, ale wreszcie dał się przekonać, sprał mnie po pysku i wyrzucił za drzwi, żeby słowa jego nabrały większej wagi. Kiedy powiedziałem kolegom o rezultacie swojej wizyty u niego, wszyscy się ogromnie ucieszyli, ale on popsuł nam uciechę już następnego dnia. Podchodzi do mnie i wobec wszystkich powiada: „Szwejku, ja się wczoraj zapomniałem. Macie tu guldena i napijcie się za moje zdrowie. Z żołnierzami trzeba umieć postępować.” Szwejk rozejrzał się po okolicy. Po chwili rzekł: — Zdaje mi się, że nie idziemy tak, jak trzeba. Pan oberlejtnant wytłumaczył nam przecie wszystko jak należy. Najprzód idzie się pod górkę, potem na dół, następnie w lewo i na prawo, potem znowu w prawo i na lewo — a my ciągle idziemy prosto. A może szliśmy dobrze, tylko że przy gadaniu nie zauważyliśmy, czy dobrze idziemy. Ja tu stanowczo widzę przed sobą dwie drogi wiodące do tego Felsztyna. Proponowałbym, żebyśmy teraz ruszyli tą drogą, która prowadzi w lewo. Sierżant rachuby, jak zawsze, gdy dwoje ludzi znajdzie się na rozstajach, zaczął dowodzić, że trzeba iść na prawo. — Moja droga byłaby wygodniejsza niż pańska — rzekł Szwejk. — Ja pójdę wzdłuż strumienia, nad którym rosną niezapominajki, a pan idź sobie zakurzoną drogą śród tej spiekoty. Ja się trzymam tego, co nam powiedział pan oberlejtnant, że w ogóle nie wolno nam zabłądzić, a jeżeli nie możemy już zabłądzić, to po co leźć pod górę? Pójdę łąkami, przypnę kwiatek do czapki i narwę bukiet niezapominajek dla pana oberlejtnanta. Zresztą przekonamy się niedługo, kto z nas miał rację, więc mam nadzieję, że się rozejdziemy jako dobrzy towarzysze. Okolica jest tu taka, że wszystkie drogi prowadzą do tego Felsztyna. — Nie małpujcie, Szwejku — rzekł Vaniek. — Podług mapy z tego miejsca ruszyć musimy, jak już powiedziałem, w prawo. — Mapa też się może mylić — odpowiedział Szwejk zbaczając ku strumieniowi w dolince. — Pewnego razu wędliniarz Krzenek, mieszkający na Vinohradach, wracał do domu od „Montagów” z Małej Strany na Królewskie Vinohrady podług planu miasta Pragi, błąkał się całą noc, a nad ranem dotarł do Rozdielova koło Kladna. Znaleźli go w życie; leżał zdrętwiały ze zmęczenia i chłodu. Skoro pan nie chce mnie słuchać, panie rechnungsfeldfebel, i trwa przy swoim, to się musimy rozejść i spotkamy się dopiero w Felsztynie. Niech pan spojrzy na zegarek, żeby było wiadomo, kto prędzej dojdzie do celu. A gdyby panu zagrażało jakie niebezpieczeństwo, to niech pan wystrzeli w powietrze, żebym wiedział, gdzie pan się znajduje. Po południu Szwejk dotarł do niedużego stawu, gdzie natknął się na zbiegłego jeńca rosyjskiego. Zbieg kąpał się właśnie, ale gdy ujrzał Szwejka, wyskoczył z wody i nagi zaczął uciekać. Szwejk był ciekaw, czy pasowałby mu rosyjski mundur leżący nad stawem pod wierzbami, więc rozebrał się i przywdział mundur nieszczęsnego zbiegłego nagusa, który uciekł z transportu zakwaterowanego we wsi za lasem. Szwejk chciał się dokładnie przejrzeć przynajmniej w wodzie stawu, więc tak długo chodził po grobli, aż go tam dostrzegł i zabrał patrol żandarmerii polowej szukający zbiegłego jeńca. Byli to Węgrzy, więc pomimo protestów Szwejka odprowadzili go na etap w Chyrowie, gdzie został włączony do szeregu jeńców rosyjskich, pracujących właśnie przy naprawie toru linii kolejowych wiodących do Przemyśla. Wszystko to stało się tak szybko, że Szwejk dopiero nazajutrz zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej przygody; wtedy to na białej ścianie izby szkolnej, w której ulokowana była część jeńców, wypisał kawałkiem węgla drzewnego: ''TU NOCOWAŁ JÓZEF SZWEJK Z PRAGI, ''ORDYNANS 11 KOMPANII MARSZOWEJ 91 PUŁKU, ''KTÓRY JAKO KWATERMISTRZ ''PRZEZ POMYŁKĘ DOSTAŁ SIĘ ''POD FELSZTYNEM DO NIEWOLI AUSTRIACKIEJ